


Every You, Every Me

by Sholeh675 (Solange956)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Creampie, Fluff and Angst, Infertility, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Sex Work, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675
Summary: Labeled "infertile" as a teenager, Nicky figures he might as well take advantage and starts catering to alphas with a pregnancy kink during his heats. Planning to quit once he  starts his entry- level job at a publishing house, he changes his mind when he sees the starting salary.But then he meets Joe, a surprisingly young and beautiful alpha, who outbids all his regulars and claims his next heat. Nicky's growing feelings and lingering anxieties haunt him as he gets to know Joe better and eventually it becomes too much to bear.Now with added artwork!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 141
Kudos: 618
Collections: Omega Nicky Holiday Gift Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Enjoy some smut with feelings!

It all began when Nicky had started college and had gone to the doctor for a check-up. He’d agreed with their gynecologist recommendation since now he was sexually mature and had experienced a few heats. A week later, the doctor told him that his fertility tests had come back inconclusive.

“Are you willing to come back and do a few more tests?” the receptionist had asked him politely. “We found a few anomalies.”

Frightened, Nicky had readily agreed and dutifully returned the next day for more tests. It was the summer before his first year of college, a time when he should be having fun with his high school friends before they all left in the fall, but instead he was worrying if it was ovarian cancer or just cysts.

He’d patiently endured the sonogram, the pelvic exams, the pap smears. It felt never-ending until finally the doctor had called him in one last time, a thick folder in their hands as they frowned at the test results and then at Nicky.

He’d sat there, eighteen and nervous, as the doctor, an elderly man in his late sixties with greying hair and a portly build, sat down and flicked through their files.

“I’m sorry for all the fuss,” the doctor apologized first. “I just want to assure you that there’s nothing wrong, health-wise. You’re perfectly healthy. No cancer or abnormalities there.”

Nicky had breathed a sigh of relief before asking, “Then what is it?”

“It’s just unusual,” the doctor sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. “I’ve never seen test results like this before. Your Fallopian tubes are malformed, and it seems like your ovaries are too. There’s nothing wrong with them exactly, but from what we can see… I have to inform you that you’re effectively infertile.”

Nicky froze at that, having not expected to receive that sort of news. He had never considered the possibility of children before this moment. He certainly hadn’t planned on settling down until he’d started his own career and found someone he loved, but now… to learn that children would never be an option? No matter how hard he tried?

“I- would I-“ Nicky stuttered, trying to process everything. “Would I be able to do fertility treatments? If I really wanted to have a baby in the future?”

“Perhaps,” the doctor conceded thoughtfully. “You would have to go to a specialist, I imagine. And go through testing again when you’re ready to start a family. Your womb is structurally sound, it’s the rest that, well, let me show you.”

He pulled out one of the x-rays and showed Nicky. Immediately, Nicky understood what the doctor was trying to tell him. He was familiar enough with anatomy from his health course and _this_ is not what an omega’s womb should look like. His tubes _were_ noticeably malformed, and the ovaries attached were surprisingly small and oddly shaped.

“You should continue to experience regular heats,” the doctor shrugged. “I recommend that you still use protection if you decide to have intercourse with an alpha, for the purposes of STDs, but as for the rest…”

“I see,” Nicky said, his mind blank and his heart pounding, “Thank you for letting me know.”

“Of course,” the doctor said as he gathered everything in Nicky’s file together. “I wish there was better news I could share with you.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad it’s not cancer,” Nicky said with a strained laugh.

The doctor had patted him on the shoulder and left Nicky sitting on the table in the examination room, letting him know that he could take his time. Nicky stared at the poster across from him depicting a happy family. The alpha was embracing their omega as they both gazed down lovingly at their child. Would he ever experience that? Did he want to?

It was strange to mourn a possibility.

In the fall, Nicky had thrown himself into college life. He studied hard, partied hard, and made more friends than he knew what to do with. He tried to put the revelations of the summer behind him; he hadn’t even planned on having a family yet, so what did any of it matter? In fact, it was good that Nicky knew to focus on his career choices, if that was all he was going to have later.

Soon, Nicky progressed past the fumbling explorations he’d had in high school and began to have casual sex. Eventually he felt comfortable spending his heat with an alpha, the two of them discussing it beforehand. Nicky had explained his infertility and the alpha, a friend from one of his classes, had shyly asked if they could spend his heat together without protection. After quite a bit of blushing and proof of their lack of STDs and other issues, Nicky had the most enjoyable heat to date getting fucked for three days without the barrier of the thick heat-condoms most omegas had to use.

Soon, Nicky became rather popular with the alphas in his friend circle. Nicky’s cycle was very regular and every three months, like clockwork, he received multiple texts asking to spend his heat together.

“You should monetize this,” a friend said to him one day.

“What?” Nicky asked, looking up from the newest batch of texts.

“Yeah,” his fellow omega continued as they scrolled through their own phone casually. “I do a little escort work on the side, the kind with benefits, you know. But an omega that can’t get pregnant during their heat? You can make bank.”

Nicky blinked, confusion at the idea overwhelming him before he thought about it a little more. He did enjoy getting fucked regularly during his heats, and he wasn’t particularly picky about who was doing it. Not to mention his junior year class workload had really picked up, and he needed to find a job that would accommodate his weird schedule.

“…how much can you make?” Nicky asked.

Turns out, he could make _a lot_. The company that his friend recommended to him was surprisingly professional and was more a platform for arranging meetings between alphas and omegas than an actual escort service. Nicky had been wary about any fees that they charged or if they were angling to pimp him out, but it seemed like the only charges were a monthly subscription and a percentage of the payments if the clients paid using the website. The rest was up to him.

Nicky sat down one Friday evening alone with a bottle of wine and his laptop, cracking his fingers as he set up his profile. He included a picture of himself from the chin down, artfully done by one of his many alpha acquaintances. It accentuated his…assets. He included his basic information: height, weight, sexual preferences. Nicky had even decided to include his “infertility,” something that the site providers were willing to mark as verified once he had provided the medical documentation. Nicky specified that he was willing to have unprotected sex if his partner provided proof from the day before that they were clean.

After that, Nicky finished his wine, closed out of the site, and had promptly passed out on his bed. The next morning, Nicky woke up to a hang over and over 50 messages in his inbox. It seemed like more than a few alphas were eager to “breed” him for his next heat and Nicky’s squirmed in his seat as he scrolled through the profiles.

He ended up picking an alpha that had fairly mild kinks and had sent him an actual message instead of a knot pic. The eventual picture that he received once they’d been talking for a few weeks was very nice, but he appreciated an alpha who didn’t start a conversation with it.

It was simple enough to arrange a meet up through the site. Nicky brought all his paperwork with him and had informed several friends of his whereabouts, and then he was off to meet up with “Brian” the accountant that wanted to roleplay as newlyweds trying to conceive on their honeymoon.

Nicky would have been lying if he said later that he wasn’t nervous. He definitely had been. His hands had been shaking as he accepted the paperwork from Brian in the honeymoon suite he’d rented, but luckily, the alpha had thought he was getting into character. His heat had been nearly at full strength by that point so he’d blushed, excused himself to the bathroom to change into the requested pink lingerie and he’d spent the rest of his weekend getting fucked and knotted by Brian the accountant who had a surprisingly large knot.

After that, it had been pretty simple to set up appointments for his heats with the occasional arrangement in between to tide him over and help him pay the bills. By the time he’d graduated college he had roleplayed every imaginable newlywed scenario, had a wide collection of nighties and lingerie that had been gifted to him, had done rape scenes, cuckhold scenes, jealous husband/boyfriend scenes. And luckily for him, he was popular enough that he could jack up the price for heat sex.

All in all, Nicky was completely debt free by the time he’d graduated with honors (he even had a sizable savings built up that he was very proud of). He’d been ready to leave that world behind him when he’d gotten an entry level position at a prestigious publishing house. Well, until he saw the starting salary that is.

His weekly check covered the basics: food, utilities, rent, and other necessities. Anything more than that and he had to dip into his savings, which was tiresome. It was after a year of heats spent with friends or acquaintances that Nicky sighed, glancing over at his laptop, and thinking about his next heat. He wouldn’t have to do the appointments in between anymore, not unless he wanted to, but he needed a partner for next month anyway…

In the end, it was hardly a decision at all. With his job he barely had enough time to cook himself dinner, let alone go dating, but setting up an appointment with one of his regulars would be fun, strings-free, and it would provide a sizable supplementary paycheck. It was a win/win scenario the more Nicky thought about it, so he activated his profile again and made himself available for his next heat.

He’d expected to make an appointment with an old regular, possibly even Brain the accountant who still asked after him occasionally, but much to his surprise it was someone new who had won the bid.

“Joe?” Nicky said to himself as he was snuggled into a warm blanket on his plush couch. “Sounds like a fake name, but okay.”

He glanced through the Alpha’s profile, raising an eyebrow at the handsome face and trim physique. The man had gorgeous curls, a short beard, and honest-to-god dimples.

“…am I being catfished?” Nicky asked his calico tabby, Basil, who simply stared at him before continuing to lick his genitals. “Rude.”

He reached out next to him and pet Basil’s short, fluffy fur and received an affectionate head butt in response.

“So what do you think, Basil?” Nicky asked him. “Should we give Joe the Catfish a try?”

Basil _mrrred_ at him before getting up and heading for his food bowl.

“Might as well give it a shot,” Nicky mused as he accepted Joe’s offer and opened a chat box. “Worst comes to worst, I’ll just ask one of my regulars to fill in.”

Nicky felt apprehensive, though he’d messaged back and forth with Joe for thirty minutes discussing logistics. When Joe had offered to meet up with him before his heat started to discuss things in person, Nicky felt a little better. If he could confirm that Joe was a real person that would show up before Nicky’s heat, it would go a long way toward soothing his anxieties. It was something he had gotten into the habit of doing with new clients anyway since it was always better to clear the air and talk about things before Nicky became too heat-addled to do so properly.

The plan was to meet up in a coffee house. A nice, safe and public location where Nicky felt comfortable meeting up with a strange Alpha. Luckily, they both knew each other’s faces (or supposed faces) and they wouldn’t need a red scarf or something equally ridiculous to spot each other.

And so, sitting in a booth toward the back of the coffee house, Nicky hadn’t expected to look up and catch sight of the beautiful man from the pictures. He had been so certain he was going to be catfished. Or that the pictures would be horrendously out of date somehow, and the man showing up would be middle-aged and overweight. Not that Nicky was against that per say. Some of his favorite clients fell into those categories, but he’d never seen a man like Joe who so definitively fell under the category of ‘his type’.

Nicky crossed his legs under the table and took a sip of his coffee. It had also been ages since he’d been on a proper date with someone close to his age. Most Alphas he’d dated lost interest when they found out about his infertility or, if it went far enough, they’d demand he stop taking clients. The years since he’d started sex work had been lonely, but Nicky couldn’t regret the money he’d made and all the good sex he’d had.

And if he were very, very lucky, Joe’s looks weren’t just for show and he would be able to say the sex was good after his heat was done.

Nicky shifted in his seat when he realized Joe had picked up his own coffee and was heading his way. He poked his head out of the booth and smiled in Joe’s direction. Joe smiled in return, waving the hand that wasn’t holding his coffee cup, and Nicky melted at the sight of those dimples.

“Hello, Nicky, right?” Joe asked as he sat down across from Nicky and held out his hand. “I’m Joe.”

“Hello,” Nicky said, and he reached out to shake the Alpha’s hand. He felt desire curl in his stomach from the feel of his warm, dry hand. His touch was almost electrifying, especially combined with his comforting scent. How could Nicky get this lucky? There had to be a catch.

“So, uh, I’ve never done this before,” Joe confessed, looking down sheepishly at his drink before he looked back up at Nicky.

Nicky had to suppress a groan at the sight of those intense, dark eyes gazing up at him through thick eyelashes. He coughed, clearing his throat before taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s okay,” Nicky said after a moment. “I’m glad you mentioned meeting up first since it’s usually something I arrange with all of my new clients. Making sure we’re all on the same page is fairly important.”

“Of course,” Joe said, leaning forward and listening intently as Nicky spoke. “I know I need to get tested before you go into heat.”

“If you want to do it without a condom, then yes,” Nicky said with a shrug. If someone on the site had chosen him, it was assumed doing it bare was the reason why, but it was always good to check. “Preferably the day before. Bring your results with you before we meet up for my heat and I’ll bring my medical documentation too.”

“Sounds good,” Joe said with a quick smile before he finally took a sip of his drink. “Er, is there anything else I should know? Or do?”

Nicky couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in response. Usually, it was the other way around, but some Alphas were like that. They liked to pamper and accommodate their omegas, and that was something Nicky could get behind. It usually led to the best orgasms.

“Hmm, usually I ask what _you_ want at this point,” Nicky said. He couldn’t help but tilt his head as he smiled, the urge to flirt with this handsome man was too strong. Especially one that he was already hopelessly attracted to. “So, is there? Something you want from me, that is?”

Joe hummed as his eyes flickered up and down Nicky’s torso. “Something I want… besides you?”

“Um- yes,” Nicky said, fighting the urge to blush. “If you have a scene you want to do or something for me to wear.”

“Maybe next time,” Joe said, smiling that terrible, dimpled smile that Nicky swore was making him wet well before his heat was due to start.

“Confident, are you?” Nicky said instead of swearing. “I might choose someone else next time.”

“That’s true,” Joe laughed. “I’ll have to show you a really good time then, if I’m not sure about the future.”

Nicky took another sip of his drink, hoping the heat of it would explain away any flush visible on his face. He didn’t know if he wanted Joe to be as good as he was suggesting or if it would be better for his poor nerves if he was a terrible lay and he could go back to choosing one of his regulars for his next heat.

“Well, anything else?” Nicky asked. “Most Alphas chose me because they have a pregnancy kink of some kind.”

“Ah-“ Joe stuttered, looking truly flustered for the first time, and Nicky felt a hint of pride at the spots of color on the alpha’s cheeks. At least he wasn’t the only one. “That might be… yeah, that might be accurate.”

Nicky laughed, and he couldn’t resist stretching out his leg and brushing his foot against Joe’s calf. His satisfaction only grew as Joe’s blush grew darker against his lovely, bronzed skin.

“So you want to breed me then?” Nicky purred, his voice lowering an octave as he leaned over the table to catch Joe’s eyes. “Fuck me and knot me until you’ve staked your claim?”

Joe’s mouth dropped open and his eyes were deep pits of black, they were so dilated.

“Yes,” Joe croaked before he coughed, clearing his throat. “Yes, all of that.”

“Well,” Nicky said as he drained the last of his coffee and stood up. He stood next to Joe, who was still dumbstruck and staring up at Nicky like a deer caught in the headlights. “I look forward to next week then, don’t forget to get tested.”

Nicky couldn’t resist leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corner of Joe’s lips. His scent was even more intoxicating up close, the taste of him was just as delicious, and Nicky felt a thrum of energy jolt through him that he knew would have him spending quality time with his best vibrator later.

“Ciao,” Nicky said with a wink before he turned and left. Joe would be there for a while, if he weren’t mistaken about the bulge in the other man’s pants. Nicky opened the door and let the autumn air wash over him, cooling him down just a little. He had a feeling that his next heat would be one to remember.

When his heat cramps started after work on a Thursday, Nicky was more excited than he thought he’d be. As soon as he could, Nicky texted Joe, letting him know that he was ready. Luckily, his heat fell over the weekend, so Nicky didn’t even have to use any of his heat pay. As the time drew closer however, Nicky grew more and more nervous. All day on Friday, he spent his time at work worrying about whether he should dress up for Joe. His newest client hadn’t made any special requests, but shouldn’t he be trying to impress him?

Nicky groaned when he realized he was treating the situation like a first date. It didn’t happen very often, but Nicky occasionally had to remind himself not to get too attached to clients. Joe was coming to him because he wanted to fuck an omega through their heat without a condom, and he most likely had a pregnancy kink on top of it. Like most Alphas, honestly.

With that in mind, Nicky decided to wear his regular clothes and maybe some pretty lingerie. He still had some black silk thongs he hadn’t tried yet, so those would make a nice impression. As for the rest, he’d hardly be wearing his clothes for most of the weekend.

The hotel Joe had rented was nicer than he usually experienced though, and Nicky began to regret wearing his usual shirt, jeans, and hoody. He grasped nervously at his bag as he stood to one side of the magnificent gold and glass elevator, riding it up to the 17th floor as an older couple gave him snooty looks.

He let out a sigh of relief when they stepped off at the 15th floor and then it was only two more floors until his destination. Nicky flushed and squeezed his thighs together as the anticipation built up in him again. He just knew that he would be wet before Joe opened the door, before the alpha even touched him.

His breath hitched as the elevator door opened and he looked for room number 1723. It was far enough away from the other rooms that Nicky knew he could be as loud as he wanted the whole weekend. He felt his heat sink into him further at the thought, beads of sweat lining his forehead and he quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his hoody.

Nicky knocked on the door, cursing himself when his hand shook. It had probably been too soft to hear from the other side. He knocked again with more strength but startled when the door opened straight away. Joe was standing there, looking as handsome as he had in the coffee house, but even better since he was in close-fitting grey trousers and a white button down, the top few buttons undone, revealing his defined collarbones.

“Hello-“ Nicky said, before Joe grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

The door closed shut behind him and Joe pushed him against it, forceful yet gentle at the same time. Nicky moaned when Joe buried his nose in the crook of his neck and breathed him in, groaning on the exhale.

“I’ve been waiting for this since you left me with a hard-on in the middle of that café,” Joe whispered into his ear before kissing the delicate skin underneath it.

Nicky shivered in response, panting as he grasped Joe’s shoulders and pushed him back, just enough so that he could regain his composure.

“Um, let me- “ Nicky said, losing his train of thought as Joe smiled and stepped closer once again. One of his long lean legs inserted itself between Nicky’s and all his thoughts scattered to the winds. “Ah, let me see…”

“My paperwork?” Joe laughed as he ducked his head to lick Nicky’s pulse point.

“Yes, that,” Nicky sighed as he tilted his head back and let Joe suck on his neck. Nicky pressed his groin against Joe’s firm thigh, whimpering as his aching cock finally received the stimulation it had been begging for since he caught sight of Joe.

“Okay,” Joe said, pulling back to grin brightly at Nicky before turning around and walking further into the hotel room. “Follow me, I have it in the living room.”

Nicky panted, feeling extremely flustered and not sure how to feel about it. The interaction had only lasted for a minute or two, but already it was better than almost every heat encounter he’d had…ever. Nicky pushed himself away from the front door, dizzy and overheated but eager to follow Joe. 

He looked around with wide eyes at the spacious hotel suite. The interior was decorated in navy blue and cream, the same gold detailing from the lobby and elevator accenting the upholstery and the wood finishes. Joe was sitting comfortably on the sofa and opening a folder on the glass coffee table, which prompted Nicky to pull out his own documentation.

Nicky sat tentatively next to Joe, perched on the edge of the sofa and afraid to muss the pristine cushions. Joe laughed and pulled Nicky to him, the warmth sinking into Nicky's side as they sat thigh to thigh. 

“Here you go,” Joe said, handing him a familiar-looking sheet of paper. 

Nicky took it in his hands before holding out his own clean bill of health along with the proof of his infertility. Joe took it with a smile and flicked through it carefully, prompting Nicky to do the same after staring for a second too long. His eyes skimmed the paper, trained eyes picking up all the pertinent information in a moment. He waited a second longer, trying to not seem as eager as he really was, before he tossed it onto the coffee table.

Turning his head to look at Joe, he whined low in his throat when he saw Joe still looking through his documents. Joe’s lips twitched, a smile threatening at the edges of his mouth, but he remained focused on the paper in his hands. Almost suspiciously so. Nicky narrowed his eyes and leaned into Joe’s side, reaching out and rubbing a hand up Joe’s thigh.

Joe’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes, breathing out long and slow as Nicky’s fingers teased the inside of his thigh, lingering dangerously close to his groin before traveling back down to rub circles onto Joe’s knee.

“Nicky,” Joe sighed as he opened his thighs a little wider, throwing Nicky’s paperwork onto the coffee table to join Joe’s.

“Joe,” Nicky teased in return, he leaned in pressing a kiss to the other man’s neck, breathing in the thick, natural scent of aroused Alpha. Nicky moaned, the sound muffled against Joe’s skin, and he turned, throwing a leg over Joe’s thighs to straddle him.

Joe reached up, grabbing Nicky’s ass with both hands, and Nicky leaned back into the grip. The palms of his hands were so warm, he could feel them burn his skin through the fabric of his jeans. 

“Mmm,” Joe hummed as Nicky sucked on Joe’s neck, licking and biting under his ear by his pulse point in a mirror image to the attention Joe had lavished on him earlier. “You feel so good, baby.”

Nicky sighed, rolling hips downward and pressing his groin against Joe’s. They both moaned, as Nicky ground up against Joe’s sensitive knot and Nicky grew wetter, the thin material of his lingerie would surely be sopping wet at this point.

“I need to taste you,” Joe gasped. “Can I?”

“Yes, yes,” Nicky said, looking down the length of Joe’s body as he ground down onto his lap again.

He was surprised when Joe tilted his head up and warm, soft lips pressed against his own. Nicky melted into Joe, leaning completely against him, and wrapping his arms around his neck as he tilted his head to get the angle just right.

His kiss was electrifying, thrilling in a way that he could feel from head to toe. Joe let go of his ass to run his hands up under Nicky’s hoodie, his hands seeking out soft skin and Nicky squirmed when Joe gripped his bare sides.

“Let’s get this off you,” Joe whispered into his lips as he broke the kiss. Nicky licked his lips, his tongue brushed against Joe’s mouth, so close were they still.

Joe pulled Nicky’s shirt and hoodie up, Nicky raising his arms to help him. Joe sighed as he ran open palms against Nicky’s chest, his thumbs brushing against Nicky’s sensitive nipples before he moved his hands down to caress Nicky’s slightly rounded stomach. Joe unbuttoned Nicky’s jeans and Nicky shuffled backwards out of Joe’s grasp to pull them off completely.

Nicky glanced back up when he heard a muffled moan and smiled when he saw Joe biting his own fist as he caught sight of the little surprise Nicky had on underneath.

“Do you like?” Nicky teased as he kicked off his jeans and settled himself back into Joe’s lap. The scent of his wet cunt was stronger now, his heat building from the contact with a compatible Alpha, and Nicky watched the effects it had on Joe smugly.

“I- uh-“ Joe stuttered, his eyes locked onto the pink tip of Nicky’s cock peeking over the top of the sheer fabric.

Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck again before leaning to kiss Joe once again. The alpha accepted the kiss with a groan, Joe’s hands finding Nicky’s cheeks once again and giving them a hearty squeeze unencumbered by the thick material of his jeans.

Nicky yelped when Joe stood up, and he wrapped his legs around Joe’s waist tightly, burying his head in Joe’s neck as he walked them over to what Nicky assumed was the bedroom. Joe’s stride was quick and steady, and Nicky flushed as he realized how strong Joe must be to hold him up and move him around without showing any strain. Nicky was hardly the stereotypical image of an omega and he knew that Joe must work out quite a bit to manhandle him so easily.

Nicky landed on his back, dazed as he locked eyes with the alpha above him. Joe didn’t break contact as he unbuckled his pants, throwing the belt to the floor before he began to unbutton his shirt. Nicky shifted his hips and bit his lips as Joe’s beautiful body was slowly revealed.

He was just as toned as Nicky thought, barely an ounce of fat on him as he shrugged his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants.

“Joe,” Nicky sighed as he leaned back and opened his legs wider, hoping to entice him into an embrace once more. The alpha stopped stripping and fell upon Nicky the way a starved man might fall upon a feast. Joe kissed him on the lips once more, drugging Nicky with the all-encompassing passion of it and leaving him breathless as Joe traveled downward, pressing more kisses to his chest and stomach as he finally made it to Nicky’s panties.

Joe exhaled, the hot air engulfing the tip of Nicky’s cock and making his thighs quiver from where they were spread out on either side of Joe’s head.

“I’m going to taste you,” Joe said with a wolfish grin. “All of you. Until you’re gushing and begging for me to knot you.”

“Yes, Joe, please,” Nicky whined, bucking his hips up in the direction of Joe’s mouth, already mindless with lust at the thought of Joe’s beautiful mouth on his cunt. “Please, please, please.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Joe said, as he slowly peeled Nicky’s black silk lingerie down, revealing smooth flushed skin. “I’m going to take such good care of you. The only thing I want you to focus on is me.”

 _That will be easy,_ was all Nicky could think before the flat of Joe’s tongue caressed the tip of his cock, devoting special attention to the tip before he ducked his head down and sucked one of Nicky’s small, vestigial balls into his mouth. It wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him though, and Nicky could feel his pussy throbbing in anticipation.

Nicky whined, bucking his hips up again to urge Joe further downward. Joe chuckled, releasing the ball in his mouth as he pushed Nicky’s legs further apart and tilted his hips up.

“Beautiful,” Joe whispered, causing Nicky to flush a dark red, before he ducked down again and licked Nicky from the bottom of his cunt up to his clit. Nicky moaned and shivered, his thighs held still in Joe’s warm hands and the only thing he could do was take whatever pleasure that Joe wanted to give him.

And it seemed like Joe was determined to make him come straight away. He sucked at his clit before lapping up the liquid gushing from below. He dug his tongue in deeper every time, sucking gently at his folds before he moved back up to his clit, tongue flicking out to tease him mercilessly.

Nicky sighed again, grabbing at Joe’s gorgeous head of curls with one hand as he fought to stay still and not buck his hips up into Joe’s mouth. It was a relief when Joe released one of his thighs and sunk a finger into him, making him moan and clench desperately around him.

“Oh, you’re so tight,” Joe whispered into Nicky’s groin as he began to fuck him first with one finger, then with two, driving Nicky higher and higher toward orgasm. Joe was a phenomenal tease; as desperate as Nicky was to come, he knew just when to back away and let him recover before the process began again.

Joe was sucking hard on his clit, tongue flicking mercilessly against the small bud as Joe’s fingers fucked him at a faster and faster pace until Nicky was shaking with pleasure. It kept building inside of him, stronger than he normally experienced so soon during his heat, and soon he saw stars flash and burst before his eyes, his back arching sharply.

His hips were bucking of their own volition at this point, his body uncertain about whether to move closer to the source of pleasure or to try and escape the unrelenting assault Joe continued with his mouth and hand as Nicky rode the waves of his orgasm.

Eventually Joe lips broke away from Nicky’s clit, and he leaned his head against Nicky’s thigh, breathing heavily as he kept three of his fingers deep inside Nicky’s cunt. Nicky grasped desperately around them with his inner muscles, his body already eager for something larger.

“Joe,” Nicky said softly between panting breaths. He put a hand on his head, the curls soft and springy beneath his fingers. “I need you. Please.”

Joe picked up his head to stare at Nicky from between his spread legs, and he shivered to see the omega’s blown pupils pin him down, desire crackling wildly between them.

“Of course,” Joe rasped, his lips and chin noticeably damp and shining with Nicky’s slick. He leaned back and Nicky watched with interest as he undressed fully, his trousers and underwear falling to the floor with a dull thump.

Nicky shifted with anticipation as he caught sight of Joe’s cock. It was hard, throbbing, and leaking fluid at the tip, the sizable knot already puffed up slightly from all the excitement. Nicky felt his mouth begin to water and if he weren’t so desperate to get Joe inside of him right at that moment, he would have demanded Joe let him have a taste in return.

“Hmm, like what you see?” Joe asked with a lazy smile as he kneeled on the bed between Nicky’s legs before leaning down.

Nicky barely had time to hum his agreement before Joe was kissing him, the taste of his own slick fresh on Joe’s lips. Nicky reached down to stroke Joe’s cock, thumbing at the leaking tip and spreading the moisture around the head and down the shaft.

“I love what I see,” Nicky said as he broke the kiss and stared into Joe’s eyes again. “Now get inside me and knock me up.”

Joe startled at that, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open, but Nicky’s hand felt the twitch of excitement from the cock in his hand.

“Okay,” was all Joe said before he took his cock from Nicky and lined himself up. He caressed the outer lips of Nicky’s cunt with his cockhead, making Nicky whine and twist his hips to try and get Joe inside. His cock was gorgeous, long and thick and just enough to satisfy him but not overwhelm him. A small part of Nicky wished that they could have met in a different way. In a bar somewhere after work. Or through a friend. Or in a coffee shop, but by chance instead of by appointment. He’d never become intimate with someone like this before, not truly. This felt more real somehow, more amazing. 

His head was spinning with desire and he moaned when he felt Joe sink into him, the lips of his pussy spreading, the slick he’d been dripping since he left the elevator easing the way. Joe’s hips met Nicky’s and Nicky wiggled, just to feel Joe inside him. His cock was so firm and hot, filling him completely, and the hint of knot at his entrance teased him, promising him ecstasy yet to come.

Joe shuddered above Nicky, gasping and panting as he held still. Nicky’s cunt gripped him tight, and he flexed his inner muscles a few times, grinning widely at the pained look of restraint on Joe’s face.

“Joe,” Nicky purred as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his alpha’s mouth. “You feel so good, Joe. I want you to fuck me until I see stars. I want your knot and your come inside me. Make me swell with your child.”

Joe cried out at that, dipping his head and burying his face into the crook of Nicky’s neck. He ground his hips down, making Nicky moan as he wrapped his arms around Joe’s shoulders and his legs around his waist.

“Please,” Nicky whispered into his ear one last time, the heat making him more desperate than ever. Having a dick inside him wasn’t enough, he needed his knot to truly be sated. And he needed it now.

Joe shifted in Nicky’s arms but didn’t pick his head up. Instead, he rested his forehead on Nicky’s shoulder, shifting on his knees to get better leverage before he started thrusting. The slow steady rhythm he set made Nicky shiver, pleasure washing over him as Joe finally began to move.

“You’re so beautiful,” Joe whispered to his collarbone. “So tight, I could stay inside you forever. Keep you knotted, make you mine.”

Nicky whimpered at the thought, raising a hand to bury it into Joe’s curls again. The pace picked up and soon the wet, slick sounds of Joe’s cock plunging into Nicky was all they could hear. His next orgasm threatened to wash over him as Joe began to slam his hips, the knot growing larger and stretching his entrance with every complete thrust. He gripped Joe’s waist tighter with his thighs, his hands digging into the Alpha’s hair and his shoulder as he threw his head back and moaned.

Joe’s balls were slapping against his ass, his knot teasing him, his tongue licking at Nicky’s neck and it was all he could do not to fall apart completely.

“Joe please,” Nicky whined, feeling the frustration building inside him. Joe picked his head up, the glazed look in his eyes and the sheen of sweat on his face making him glisten and Nicky couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“I’ve got you, habibi,” Joe said hoarsely, and he let go of Nicky’s waist and grabbed his thighs, forcing them up Nicky’s chest and continuing to fuck Nicky hard as he manhandled him.

Joe pressed a sweet kiss to Nicky’s mouth before he leaned back, holding his hips still for a moment as he panted. His eyes were feasting upon Nicky’s heat-flushed body: his quivering thighs, trembling belly, and heaving chest as Nicky moaned and begged Joe to fuck him, to knot him.

Nicky shifted on the bed, trying to get Joe to start again. Joe shook himself, as if he was knocking himself out of a trance and started pumping his cock into Nicky again. The pace was faster, and the new position made it so Joe was hitting his sweet spot with every stroke. Nicky clenched around Joe, shaking his head back and forth against the bed as he shook with pleasure. Something snapped inside him, and he arched his back, his orgasm washing over as he clamped down tight onto Joe’s relentless cock.

“That’s it, baby,” Joe mumbled as he continued to fuck Nicky through it. He moaned and thrust harder as his knot began to swell, the thick, bulbous end of it dipping in deeper and deeper now that Nicky was in his post-orgasm haze and had loosened enough to take it.

“Knot me,” Nicky cried weakly as he tilted his hips up as best he could to receive it. He was so close.

Joe panted helplessly, groaning deep in his throat as he pushed in that final amount and sunk deep into Nicky, his knot completely enveloped inside of Nicky’s welcoming cunt. Nicky moaned wildly as he shook his thighs out of Joe’s weakened grasp and wrapped them around his waist. Joe fell forward completely, pressing his face against Nicky’s chest, hips pumping as he started to come. Hot, thick ropes of come started filling Nicky up and he swore he could feel the heat of it inside his womb.

“You feel so good,” Nicky slurred, still heat hazy as he pet Joe’s head, neck, and then his shoulders. “You did so good, I’m so full.”

Joe turned his head against Nicky’s chest and licked his nipple, making Nicky startle and laugh.

“Mmmm,” was all Joe said as he caught the tip with his teeth, scraping it gently before sucking.

Nicky laughed again, feeling lightheaded and breathless. His heat was in full bloom, but with a knot firmly embedded in his pussy and Alpha cum filling him up, he was less desperate than he’d been before.

“I want you to fuck me from behind next,” Nicky said, tugging at Joe’s hair to catch his attention. Joe pumped his hips into Nicky at that, another moan building low in Joe’s throat as he thought about it. “But that’ll take a while, no? How long do you knot?”

“Ah, about- uh, about thirty minutes,” Joe said, sounding distracted as he swiveled his hips, instinctively checking to make sure he was tied properly to his omega. “I’ll be good to go again about ten minutes after my knot dies down.”

“Good,” Nicky purred, very pleased that he had lucked out once again with Joe.

Most Alphas tied for half an hour, more or less. But usually, their recovery time was thirty minutes too. It wasn’t too unbearable, but when an omega was in heat, every minute spent without a knot felt like a torture. Perhaps Joe would eat the cum out of him. Or finger fuck him. He didn’t think that fisting would be on the table so soon, but Nicky clenched around Joe at the thought of it.

Joe stopped sucking on his nipple after a moment and laid his head over Nicky’s heart. It made something inside him melt a little bit as he played with the Alpha’s hair. He hoped that Joe would book him again after his heat was over.

Nicky groaned as he sat up, the luxurious white sheets pooled around his hips as he slid to the end of the bed, slick and cum trailing after him. He hoped that Joe had warned the hotel staff about his heat, but either way it wasn’t his problem.

It had been a very satisfying weekend for Nicky, and he felt like he was floating on air. He’d been knotted more than usual, and he knew he’d be walking bow-legged for the next few days. Perhaps he would use those heat days anyway.

“How do you feel?” Joe said as he exited the bathroom, towel slung over his hips and another wiping the moisture from his shoulders and neck.

Nicky watched with hunger in his eyes as droplets of water fell from Joe’s hair and beard. The man seemed to glisten in the low afternoon light filtering in through the curtains.

“Um, good,” Nicky said as he shifted his hips, wincing a bit. “A little sore, but not in a bad way.”

“Oh?” Joe said with a wide grin, his white teeth a bright contrast from the dark beard. He threw the towel in his hand onto the floor and walked over to the bed, inserting himself between Nicky’s legs and making him spread them wide. Nicky tilted his head back to gaze through his eyelashes at the extremely attractive Alpha and wondered what Joe had in mind now that his heat was officially over.

“I want to see you again,” Joe said, his dark gaze hypnotizing Nicky as he leaned down to kiss him, not breaking eye contact for a single second.

Nicky moaned as he melted into the kiss, reaching up to lay a hand against the back of Joe’s neck, pulling him in deeper. If he weren’t so exhausted, he’d suggest one last round, but as it was…

“I’m free for my next heat,” Nicky gasped as they broke the kiss.

Joe nuzzled the side of Nicky’s face, kissing the line of his cheekbone.

“Mmm, but can I see you before then?” Joe whispered into his ear between kisses. “I want to.”

“I- um,” Nicky stuttered. This… had never really happened before. The way Joe said it… it was almost as if he wanted to set up a second date instead of a second appointment.

And as much as he loved spending his heat with Joe, he was a client, wasn’t he? A client who had set up an appointment with him like all the others who wanted to fuck an omega bare during their heat. Because he had a breeding kink that he wanted to sate.

“Um, no, I don’t- “ Nicky started to say as he felt his heart beating so hard that he could feel it in his throat. “I don’t take appointments outside of my heat.”

Joe leaned back, eyes flicking back and forth as he stared into Nicky’s soul. He didn’t know why, but Nicky felt like he’d said the wrong thing.

“Okay,” Joe said, a bit more subdued but his tone was light and easy. “Is it too early to book you for next time?”

“No,” Nicky said quickly and flushed when Joe laughed. “Ah, no, it’s not too early. I’ll consider you booked.”

“Good,” Joe said as he cupped Nicky’s face with his beautiful hands and leaned down again to kiss him again.

Nicky tilted his head back to accept the kiss, marveling at the easy chemistry between them. Why couldn’t he have met this man anywhere else? It probably would have fallen apart like all his other relationships, but Nicky would have given it a chance. He tried to remind himself that Joe wouldn’t be seriously interested in an omega he couldn’t actually breed and that he certainly wouldn’t be interested in a sex worker. At best, he would have been a stopgap, though he was sure Joe would have been polite about it, unlike some of his past relationships. Maybe they could have even been friends.

Alas, building a relationship with a client was a hard no for Nicky. It was a rule he’d been given by the friend who first recommended the work to him and considering the one or two stalkers he’d had to discourage since he’d begun, it was a good policy to maintain.

Joe stepped away after a minute or two of kissing. Nicky licked his lips and watched as the other man left him to go to the overnight bag Joe had sitting in the corner.

“Do you want to shower?” Joe asked him as he took out a stick of deodorant and started to apply it. There was a strange feeling building in Nicky’s chest at the domesticity of watching this man as he went through his hygiene routine and began to dress himself.

“Um, yes,” Nicky said remembering the various fluids that were sticking to him or were currently inside him. “I should.”

“Hm, I think you look good,” Joe smiled as he pulled on a pair of jeans and slid his belt buckle through the loops. “But you do have cum in your hair.”

Nicky reached up and realized there _was_ a stiff patch of hair on his left side. When had that happened?

“Ah, yes, let me get up,” Nicky said, and he gingerly stood on his feet, nearly stumbling back onto the bed as he did so. Joe rushed over to him, helping him stand and groping him just a little as the sheet fell away.

“Do you need me to help you?” Joe asked as he grabbed Nicky’s ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Nicky leaned into Joe’s embrace, every point of contact lighting up his senses and making him want to purr and melt into his arms. The thought of Joe helping him into the shower, and perhaps something more, was tempting. But…

“No, it’s okay,” Nicky said, smiling up at Joe and giving him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth so that he wouldn’t see the disappointment in the other man’s eyes. “Can you get my bag out in the living room for me? I have a change of clothes.”

“Okay,” Joe said, and he leaned in, kissing Nicky properly on the lips again before releasing him.

Doing his best to ignore the raw emotions that the kiss had elicited, Nicky only stared at the bare skin of Joe’s back for a moment before wobbling over to the bathroom. It was time to wrap this up and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Joe get to know each other better over the course of a year. Nicky's feelings only grow stronger, but he can't do anything about it... can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo more smut with feelings. Lots and lots of feelings. I'm going to earn my tags.

A few days later had Nicky checking his phone almost every hour and eventually one of his co-workers, a man named Booker, subtly remarked on it.

“Hot date?” he asked as he flipped through the latest submissions that had been sent to the publishing house.

“What?” Nicky said, head jerking up from looking at his phone. He’d been checking his email for any messages, Joe in the back of his mind every time as he looked for the booking confirmation. “Oh, no. No, I have a… side job. Sort of.”

“Right,” Booker said after a moment, his eyebrows raised in a way that said he didn’t believe him. “And you’re looking at your phone every ten minutes like you’re waiting for a text because?”

“Um, new client,” Nicky said with a blush as he shoved his phone in a drawer and returned to paper pushing. “I’m waiting for an appointment confirmation.”

“Uh huh….” Booker said as he went back to his own work, and Nicky was happy that he didn’t ask any questions.

Booker was good like that, he didn’t ask you any personal questions and he expected much the same in return. He was perfectly willing to show Nicky pictures of his rather adorable newborn son, but anything more than that? He was a closed book. Nicky snorted to himself at the pun.

“You know,” Booker started. Nicky looked up to stare at him, wondering where the conversation was going to go now. “If you’re looking for someone to go on a date with… I might know someone.”

“Ah, no, I’m not looking at the moment,” Nicky said with a sigh. “You know how it went with Stephen.”

Booker grimaced at the name. Stephen was a successful Alpha in Sales who had asked Nicky out a few months ago. He wasn’t exactly Nicky’s type, but he was successful and nice enough. It turned out to be a nightmare though. His slowly-emerging disaster of a personality aside, he was completely awful to Nicky after he mentioned being infertile, a fact that Nicky didn’t really try to hide about himself.

After that, he’d been publicly dumped at work and Booker had been one of the unfortunate witnesses to that drama. Nicky had just rolled his eyes, but everyone who knew them had taken a side in the “break up”. Nicky had barely considered them to be dating, but half of the company had an opinion about him being dumped for his medical condition one way or another. Some either considered it a personal failing the same way Stephen had or they were outraged that someone would only consider him dateable for his ability to breed.

Nicky was more interested in forgetting the whole incident and in never falling for the trap of dating someone at the workplace ever again…. Which was another reason to set aside thoughts of Joe, he supposed. It was fine to spend his heat with Joe, Nicky reasoned, he needed a partner and the extra cash anyway so there was no harm in that. But the romantic feelings? Meeting up outside of heats? None of that could be allowed.

Nicky’s phone pinged and he startled, frantically opening the desk drawer again and pulling out his phone. He ignored Booker’s faint laughter behind him and opened his email.

There! An email from Joe. He tapped on the message eagerly. His heart sped up as he read Joe’s agreement to meet up for his next heat in three months, and then he read on. Curiously, Joe was asking him if he had any other lingerie ideas or if he could buy something for him.

He tilted his head, considering the request. Most of his clients came to him already knowing what they wanted for the most part. So, it wasn’t that he was _against_ discussion of whatever scene a client wanted to enact, but it was just that his input usually wasn’t sought out...at least not like this.

He typed back quickly, thanking him for confirming his next appointment. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard as he considered what he should say.

 _I can send you pictures of what I have,_ Nicky typed after a moment.

He deleted the sentence. Then after a moment he re-wrote it again. It didn’t necessarily mean that he had to _wear_ them for Joe. He could just send him pictures of his lingerie drawer and his measurements if Joe had something in mind for him to wear.

He finished up his message with just that and nervously pressed send. He let out a breath of air before throwing his cheap smartphone back into the desk.

“Just a client,” Booker drawled, and Nicky picked up his head to glare at him. “Sure.”

He decided to ignore Booker for the rest of the day and tried not to check his phone too often for a reply. He checked his phone during his lunchbreak and was delighted to find that Joe had messaged him back. He gave his excuses to Booker and his other co-workers and went to pick up a quick lunch, tapping at his phone while he walked.

 _I’d like that_ , Joe wrote back. _Show me what you have but give me your measurements too. I saw something the other day that you would look stunning in._

Nicky blushed, wondering what Joe had in mind, but he messaged him back his measurements with promises of pictures later that day. And on it went like that for months until his next heat, and Nicky didn’t know how to feel about it.

On the one hand, he knew he shouldn’t be talking to Joe this much. He loved dressing up in sexy lingerie and sending the Alpha provocative photos, but all too often they ended up talking about other things too. Nicky knew that Joe loved desserts with pistachio, that he grew up in the Netherlands, but that his family came from Tunisia. He’d told Joe in return that he was fond of hazelnut and had lived his whole life in Genova but traveled abroad for college. They shared a love for cheesy horror films and couldn't stand Hollywood action movies. And once Nicky learned that Joe was a cat lover too, he had spent an entire Saturday exchanging cat photos with the man.

It was the knowing of these little details, the things that are only important to the people that care about you, that was frustrating for Nicky. He couldn’t tell what the man wanted. Was he just a friendly person and didn’t know the usual etiquette between sex worker and client? Or was he angling for something more? Something that Nicky couldn’t- and wouldn’t- reciprocate.

Either way, Nicky had been chatting with Joe nearly every day by the time his next heat hit him, and the experience was just as amazing as the last one. At the same hotel, Nicky had modeled several different sets of lingerie for Joe while he’d still been lucid enough to do so. He’d left copious slick stains on dark blue, dark green and maroon-colored silk; the last one Nicky had been very fond of. But in the end, they both decided on that the sky-blue thong and camisole brought out the color of Nicky’s eyes.

Later that night, Nicky had ridden Joe into the sofa; the lingerie had been shifted to the side to make room for Joe’s cock, and Nicky had loved the feel of the silk against his skin as Joe fucked him. The knotting had been just as intense at the heat before, and Nicky had sobbed into a kiss as Joe locked himself inside with his knot.

The thirty minutes afterward had been a hazy dream of making out and whispered small talk. It felt strange to have mundane conversations about the new movie they’d both seen the weekend before while Joe pumped cum into him, but it was the new normal that Nicky was coming to expect with every subsequent heat now.

It was, in fact, the fifth heat that they spent together, over a year since they first met and after several daily phone calls, texts, and emails, that Joe requested they do their first scene.

“Oh?” Nicky said into the phone caught between his cheek and shoulder as he sautéed vegetables for his dinner. “What did you have in mind, Joe?”

“I was thinking newlyweds?” Joe hummed thoughtfully. Nicky heard paper rustling in the background and figured he must still be at work. “We’re trying to get pregnant right away and so we have to fuck every chance we get.”

Nicky snorted and held from saying, _How is that different from any other time we meet?_

That was a dangerous thing to say though. Nicky was aware that he was basically dating Joe in all but name. It was strangely long distance, especially considering they both lived in the same city, but he wasn’t sure what else to call it. It was unorthodox and Nicky wasn’t sure how long it would last, but he was happy. Somehow.

And if he was any good at reading Joe over a year into their friendship, he was happy too. It would be painful to cut this off later, for both of them, but Nicky would cross that bridge when he came to it. At least they weren't dating in truth.

“What do you think?” Joe asked, and Nicky could hear the smile in his voice.

“Sounds vanilla,” Nicky teased. “But I think we can make it work.”

“Ha ha,” Joe laughed sarcastically. “But seriously, only if you want to do it. It’s just that one of my co-workers the other day was talking about sex positions to increase fertility and I thought it might be fun.”

“Oh? And what would we do?” Nicky played along, amused at Joe’s enthusiasm for the idea.

“Make sure _all_ my come stays inside you,” Joe purred, and Nicky felt his pants tighten and he held back the moan that was threatening to bubble up in the back of his throat.

“That, um- that sounds good,” Nicky said. “Anything I need to do to prepare or should I just follow your lead?”

“Hmmm, well, I was looking it up,” Joe said thoughtfully. “And there’s a bunch of crazy information out there about raising fertility. Apparently there’s foods you should eat and special exercises. If you want to eat oysters, berries and dark leafy greens that would probably help you get into character maybe.”

Nicky giggled at the thought. Getting into character before a roleplay wasn’t something he’d ever considered doing, but with Joe? He just might. If he actually wanted to get… Nicky shook his head. Best not to think about that.

“I can do that, honey,” Nicky crooned. “I love oysters, actually.”

“Oh, is that right, sweetheart? I’m glad to hear it,” Joe cooed in return before they both broke up laughing. “I’ll see you soon then. Next week, right?”

“Well, my heat has been fairly regular since college, so most likely,” Nicky said wryly. “I’ll put in for my heat days and send you a text.”

“Okay, same,” Joe said. “See you soon.”

“See you soon,” Nicky said in return before taking the phone and ending the call. He tapped the phone against his lips thoughtfully before shaking his head and taking his pan off the stove to plate his dinner.

“Darling!” Joe called as he opened the hotel door with a grin, his arms open wide as reached for Nicky.

“Hello, my dear,” Nicky laughed as Joe kissed him on the mouth. He moaned as Joe deepened the kiss and squeezed his ass through his work trousers.

“Close the door, Joe,” Nicky mumbled into his lips after a moment, his arms around Joe’s neck and a leg wrapped around his hip.

“Yes, yes,” Joe said as they broke their kiss to reach out and slam the door shut. “Now, my blushing virginal bride…”

Nicky laughed as Joe leaned down and scooped him up, carrying him further into the hotel suite. The hotel room number wasn’t always the same, but most of the rooms on Joe’s usual floor looked identical, so it was the same cream and navy furniture with the gold trim that greeted him as usual. Nicky wasn’t entirely certain how much money Joe made in his corporate attorney job, but he knew it must be excessive for him to afford regular appointments with him as well as the luxury hotel and extensive cleaning fees.

“Virginal, huh?” Nicky said as he leaned up to kiss Joe’s neck. “Are you going to deflower me, amore?”

“Oh, you’ll be plucked alright,” Joe said with a grin. He paused in the threshold of the bedroom and leaned down to kiss Nicky on the lips again as he stepped inside.

Nicky melted inside and he wished, not for the first time (or the second, or third) that this really was his wedding night with Joe. He could imagine it too clearly, and Nicky wondered if… but no- he couldn’t.

“Now, stay here, my love,” Joe said as he placed Nicky gently on the bed covers. “I have the massage oil and the candles ready.”

“Are you sure you can light candles in here, Joe?” Nicky asked as he kicked his shoes off and unbuttoned his pants.

“Don’t worry,” Joe said with a wink as he disappeared into the other room.

Nicky shook his head after the ridiculous man and hoped they didn’t burn the place down. He took his shirt off and threw it onto the floor with the rest of his clothes, the only thing on him now was the maroon lingerie with the strappy sides revealing the skin on his hips. He slid off the bed to rest against the pillows, wondering how ridiculous Joe was going to make this whole scene.

“Here we are!” Joe exclaimed as he came back and he startled, nearly dropping the candles as he caught sight of Nicky sprawled out on the duvet.

“Here we are,” Nicky agreed as he rested his head on his hand, his body propped up by his elbow as he lounged seductively. “I’m waiting, husband.”

Joe swallowed and darted around the room to place his candles and light them. Nicky was happy to see that they were the ones in thick glass containers, so there shouldn’t be any issues with fire hazards. Joe turned back to him when he lit the last one and placed it on the bedside table, the light of the candle softening the planes of Joe’s face and making his skin glow.

“Let me shut off the light,” Joe said softly, and then walking over to flick the switch. Nicky watched him, anticipation building inside of him as they were plunged entirely into darkness with only the soft flickering flames to guide them.

Joe pulled off his shirt and slipped off the lounge pants he must have changed into before Nicky arrived. As much as Nicky enjoyed seeing Joe in a well-tailored suit, there was something special about seeing him in leisure wear. Soft, worn clothes that you would wear at home with the people you love.

“Are you ready, love?” Joe said as he crawled up the bed, still wearing his tight black boxers and Nicky tugged at them questioningly when Joe finally straddled him. “Turn over, I want to get you ready.”

Nicky laughed, but obeyed, flipping over onto his stomach, and pulling one of the pillows over to rest his chin on.

“Ready whenever you are, dear,” Nicky laughed. It quickly turned into a moan when Joe finally touched his back. The warm hand caressing him felt like a brand against his skin, like Joe was claiming him completely.

A splash of massage oil hit Nicky’s back and he sighed when Joe began to massage it into his skin.

“I want this to be special, my darling,” Joe whispered behind Nicky’s ear. “We’ve waited so long to get married, and now we can finally consummate.”

“Mmmm,” Nicky hummed, too relaxed to tease Joe for using the word consummate. “Are you going to fuck me, Joe? I’ve been waiting for so long.”

“Yes, habibi,” Joe said as he used both hands to dig his palms up and down Nicky’s back before reaching up to massage his shoulders and his neck before moving downward again. “We’re going to get you knocked-up tonight. Just like we’ve been talking about.”

Nicky stifled a laugh at the made-up backstory Joe was coming up with. Apparently, he’d been a horny virgin desperate to get married and then knocked up by Joe. Something that he could sympathize with.

“Yes,” Nicky moaned instead, spreading his thighs wider from between Joe’s knees. “I want you inside me, Joe. Put a baby in me.”

“I will, my love,” Joe promised. “Let’s ease you into it though.”

“Don’t make me wait too long, tesoro,” Nicky mumbled as he relaxed further into the bed, letting Joe massage him. He was sure the silk of his new lingerie were being ruined by the oil as Joe dipped his hands inside to rub the round cheeks of his ass together.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be knotted before you know it,” Joe said as he slipped the lingerie down Nicky’s hips so that he could part those rosy cheeks.

Nicky gasps as Joe ducked his head and licked between his legs, tongue laving over his folds from behind. His slick gushed from his cunt and Joe was patiently lapping it all up, teasing him and his ass as he did so.

“Joe,” Nicky moaned, pushing his ass up and back into Joe’s face. He’d never met an Alpha so eager to go down on him before Joe, and he was grateful every time his Alpha used his mouth on him.

It seemed to be a kink of Joe’s honestly, he rarely let Nicky reciprocate despite his desire to get that thick knot inside his mouth. Nicky moaned louder as Joe dug his tongue inside him, piercing him in a pale imitation of his cock. Joe moved his hand from the plush cheek of Nicky’s ass to his clit, rolling it with his thumb just the way Nicky liked it. He felt his cunt gush and he stifled a cry into the meat of his arm.

“Let me hear you, habibi,” Joe said with a laugh before he ducked his head again and slurped obscenely at Nicky’s hole.

“Fuck me, Joe,” Nicky begged. “Please, I need you. I need you inside me, please. Don’t make me wait.”

Joe buried his face into the crease of Nicky’s ass and groaned, bucking his hips against the end of the bed in reaction to his omega’s sweet pleas.

“Okay, right, yes,” Joe said, getting up and taking Nicky’s panties with him. He slid the scrap of fabric down Nicky’s legs and threw it off the bed. “Let’s get you ready.”

Joe grabbed a few pillows, leaving just the one for Nicky to hold onto. Nicky turned his head, a dazed look on his face as he raised an eyebrow in Joe’s direction.

“Trust me, habibi,” Joe said with a pat to Nicky’s ass before he lifted him up and started placing the pillows under his hips. “We want to guarantee you’ll get pregnant. Best way is to let gravity do the work for us.”

Nicky hummed his understanding and let Joe manhandle his lower body as he pleased. It was cute, how much thought Joe had put into this, but in the end, it was just a fantasy. Though Joe _actually_ knocking him up? Nicky felt his cock twitch and slick seep out of him at the thought. After so long, it seemed he wasn’t the only one with a breeding kink, and it didn’t hurt to indulge it with such a sweet and enthusiastic partner.

“Ready, my love?” Joe asked, and Nicky could hear him stroking his own cock as he knelt closer between Nicky’s spread legs.

Nicky tilted his ass up higher in anticipation, spreading his thighs just a fraction more to show his willingness.

Joe rubbed at his ass, spreading the oil still slicking his skin down his thigh and back up, his fingers brushing against the edges of Nicky’s lips as he did.

“Let’s take it slowly then,” Joe said as he took his cock in one hand and spread Nicky’s lips with the other.

Nicky moaned as he felt Joe’s cockhead pressing against him, the heat of his dick burning through him as he sunk slowly inside, more careful and gentler than the alpha who had actually taken Nicky’s virginity. He thought back to all the many lovers he’d had over the years and knew that he would trade them all in for just one night with Joe. He would erase every alpha from his memory for just one touch of Joe’s lips against him.

As Joe sunk further inside of him, all of Nicky’s dangerous thoughts scattered to the wind and soon Joe was fully seated inside of him, filling him to the brim with his girthy length. He shifted his hips and clenched around Joe, the slow pace both incredibly endearing and maddening at the same time.

“Joe,” Nicky moaned again, reaching back to stroke Joe’s knee. “I’m ready, amore, please.”

“Of course,” Joe said, leaning down to brush a kiss against the back of Nicky’s neck. He grabbed Nicky’s hand and brought it back up, taking his other hand as well and pinning them above Nicky’s head. “Think you can come on my cock, love?”

“Yes,” Nicky hissed as Joe’s cock started to slowly withdraw from inside him, every bump and vein felt electrifying against his sensitive folds.

“Hold on then,” Joe said, and he thrust back in with a sharp thrust, plunging so deep inside Nicky that the air was forced from his lungs. He barely had the chance to catch another breath as Joe started a pounding punishing rhythm that the both of them adored.

Nicky supposed the virgin roleplay must be done and he moaned wantonly, pushing himself back to meet Joe thrust for thrust as he managed to hit his sweet spot every time. He clenched around Joe trying to drive him wild, but it seemed he was determined to get Nicky to come first, and Nicky was so on edge after the teasing and anticipation that he soon found himself gasping from the force of his orgasm.

His body went rigid as Joe continued to fuck him from behind, hands still held down firmly in Joe’s grasp. Nicky’s hips trembled and then began to jerk as he let the waves of pleasure crash over him before letting go of the breath he’d been holding. He sank into his mountain of pillows and let Joe do with him as he pleased. The hard cock pounded into him from behind, the wet slick sounds of Joe inside him and his hips striking the flesh of his ass were enough to spark twinges of pleasure in him once more.

Nicky sighed and pressed back into the motion of his thrusts again, hoping that Joe would knot him soon. His heat was building inside him, an unbearable inferno that only Joe’s knot and his come could quench.

“Knot me, alpha,” Nicky whined after a moment. “Knot me, tie me. Fill me up.”

“Yes,” Joe whispered, and he let go of Nicky’s wrists to grab onto his hips. He pulled Nicky back into every thrust, pounding into him harder than before and Nicky moaned, clamping tight around his alpha’s cock in anticipation. He shivered to feel Joe’s knot start to expand, brushing the edges of his cunt with every thrust and driving Nicky wild.

Joe threw his head back and groaned as he slid his knot into Nicky once and then twice as it started to expand. He sunk inside one final time and was finally caught inside, Nicky’s cunt clamping down tight around him as the knot expanded fully, tying them together completely as Joe began to come. He leaned forward over Nicky with a groan, putting his full weight against his omega as he sunk into him as far as he could, come filling Nicky up in thick ropes as he nibbled on Nicky’s neck.

“Ahhh,” Nicky sighed with relief, finally at peace with Joe laid out on top of him and filling him up.

“Can you imagine how beautiful our children will be?” Joe whispered into his ear as he swiveled his hips, thrusting gently to make the knot press against his sweet spot. “I want to meet them.”

Nicky felt his heart clench, the thought piercing him so thoroughly that it felt like he had been skewered with it. He… had made peace with his situation long ago, before he had even started doing sex work, but this felt real, too real all of a sudden. Because now... he wanted to meet the children that he and Joe might make, wanted it so desperately that it scared him. And as soon as he realized it, he remembered that it could never happen. Not without a miracle.

“Nicky?” Joe asked, worry in his voice as he lifted his head up from Nicky’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Love, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Uh- nothing,” Nicky said thickly, as he turned his head and buried it into the pillow. “I’m fine.”

“I- habibi, you don’t sound fine,” Joe insisted as he shifted his position on top of Nicky to rest his head on his other shoulder. “Look at me. Please.”

Nicky lifted his head slowly, turning around to look Joe in the eyes. He must have looked awful as Joe’s face crumpled at the sight of him.

“I’m okay,” Nicky insisted, but Joe reached up to put a finger on his lips.

“You’re obviously not,” Joe insisted before removing his finger and reaching over to stroke Nicky’s arm. “Please, tell me. I didn’t mean to upset you. Was it about the idea of children?”

“I-“ Nicky started before a lump grew in his throat and he had to look away. He nodded instead, wishing that he could tell Joe exactly how he felt and not completely ruin what he had.

“Is it… I’m sorry, is it a sore point for you?” Joe asked carefully and the only think stopping Nicky from breaking down completely was the soft hand stroking his arm and the heavy reassuring weight of Joe on top of him. “You should have told me if it upset you… I wouldn’t have requested this.”

“It’s not that…” Nicky said and Joe immediately quieted himself, letting Nicky speak and he felt his heart swell with love for this alpha once more. “It’s just… the thought of getting pregnant, or pretending to, doesn’t upset me… but the thought of children, ones of my own that I will never be able to meet? That….”

“It was too much?” Joe finished for him, and Nicky nodded.

It wasn’t entirely accurate. If it had been any other alpha he wouldn’t have had a reaction at all, Nicky was sure of it. But coming from Joe, from an alpha he wanted with all his heart? It was like Nicky was back in that doctor’s office again, having his world upended without a thought, and grieving a possibility that could never come true. Not for him.

Such a silly thing and yet it had completely twisted the shape of his entire life. If Nicky could actually have children, would he have met Joe in some other way and this fantasy of theirs, the two of them honeymooning and trying for their first child… would that have been a reality instead? Or would he never have met Joe if he hadn’t started doing this in college. It was impossible to know and he didn’t know which was worse. To have never met Joe at all or to meet him and never have him completely.

“I’m so sorry,” Joe whispered as he kissed the back of his neck slowly, giving Nicky a chance to jerk away. “I never want to upset you. I’ll stop.”

“It’s okay,” Nicky said, turning his head and pulling Joe in for a kiss as best he could from their positioning. “I- I didn’t expect to react like that, you couldn’t have known. I like thinking about you knocking me up, just- don’t talk about children. Please.”

“Of course,” Joe whispered against his lips, dark heavy-lidded eyes staring into his soul before reaching down to kiss him again. “Whatever you need, Nicky.”

Nicky felt the tips of his ears burn with embarrassment at how slick ran down his thigh at those words.

“I need you to fuck me again,” Nicky whispered back. “As soon as you can. Fill me up, Joe. Get me pregnant, okay?”

Joe stared at him for a moment, as if he were trying to figure out whether Nicky was telling the truth.

“Okay,” Joe said, and he settled back against Nicky. There was barely any space between them, they were so closely entwined. Joe pressed his face into the crook of Nicky’s neck and gently nibbled at his neck.

“Are you going to leave a hickey again?” Nicky chuckled as Joe began to suck at the skin instead. “It was difficult covering them up last time.”

Joe’s answer was just to suck harder as he pushed his hips up against Nicky, shifting the throbbing knot inside him and making him gasp.

“Hmm,” Joe hummed as he admired his handiwork on Nicky’s neck. “You don’t need to cover them up.”

“If you say so,” Nicky snorted. “I’m the one who has to deal with Booker’s awkward questions when I show up wearing a scarf in the middle of summer.”

“Well, it’s fall now,” Joe said in a reasonable tone that made Nicky want to laugh. “So it’s perfect.”

Joe attacked his neck again, leaving kisses and bite marks up and down his neck in a way that Nicky knew would be impossible to hide. He sighed and tilted his head. He didn’t really mind. It actually made it easier to avoid Booker’s matchmaking efforts and the advances of other Alphas in public. The only downside was that Booker, and now one of his new co-workers Nile, were asking him about his new alpha every other week.

Joe stayed pressed to him, never shifting them to the side or sitting up like he might normally. It seemed he was fully committed to the breeding role play aspect and Nicky felt his heat flare up at the thought of it. When his knot finally loosened inside of him, Joe pulled back slowly, careful not to let a single drop spill out.

“Stay like this, habibi,” Joe said as he sat down in front of Nicky’s upturned ass. “We have to keep it all inside you.”

“Okay,” Nicky said, his head still laying on top of his crossed arms, his bottom half still comfortably propped up by the small mountain of luxurious pillows. “Will you jerk me off though?”

Joe laughed before pressing a kiss to Nicky’s ass.

“Of course, my dear, you must be feeling your next wave by now,” Joe cooed as he pressed more kisses against Nicky’s skin.

Nicky shifted and felt a trickle of liquid fall from his hole and down his thigh. Joe made a dismayed noise and scooped up the cum, and pushing it back inside Nicky’s hole, propping Nicky’s hips up farther and maneuvering him up onto his knees.

“Keep it inside, Nicky,” Joe chastised as he reached for Nicky’s cock and began to stroke him.

Nicky bit back a moan against his forearm, trying not to move too much as Joe began to jerk him harder and dipped his head down to lick at his balls.

“Ah, I can’t- I don’t think I can stay like this the whole night, Joe,” Nicky complained, legs shaking as he fought to hold his position.

“Just until I can knot you again,” Joe whispered before diving back in to lick at his balls and cock. “You can do it, love.”

Nicky groaned in protest, but obediently held still as Joe did his best to torment him. Licking and sucking his cock and balls while completely ignoring his clit. It felt like would go mad with it, but Joe was a master at throwing him over the edge into orgasm and soon enough Nicky was sobbing and shaking apart in Joe’s hands.

“There we go,” Joe said as he jerked Nicky through the pleasure. “I’m almost ready again, Nicky, you’re doing so well. We’ll have you pregnant by the end of this, I can tell. You’re so good for me, baby.”

Nicky hiccupped, his hips twitching as he tried to escape Joe’s hand, but he didn’t want to lose one drop of Joe’s come before his alpha told him it was okay. Nicky whined, low and desperate in his throat, making Joe laugh as he finally released him.

“Oh, Nicky,” Joe sighed as he leaned over and turned his head, smiling at Nicky’s bleary-eyed and tear-stained face. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, sending a thrill down Nicky’s spine.

The kiss evolved into something messier, lips and tongue and teeth blurring together until Nicky was gasping against Joe, panting with desperation as he was overwhelmed with desire.

“I think we’re ready for round two,” Joe said, breaking their kiss with a wet slurp and Nicky licked his sore, slick lips.

Joe turned Nicky carefully until he was resting on his back. The mountain of pillows still propped his body up so that Joe’s come stayed deep inside him. Joe tilted Nicky back further, grabbing his legs and folding him in half, and spreading his legs wide. His cunt was wide open and gaping, waiting for Joe’s knot to fill him.

Joe rubbed his growing erection against Nicky’s folds, slick and his own come coating his cock and making Joe groan. He let go of Nicky’s right leg to grab his cock and press the head inside. His omega was fucked so loose that he slipped inside easily, filling Nicky to the brim in one long stroke.

Nicky moaned and felt Joe’s come bubble out of him, dripping down his ass and onto the pillows. Joe hooked Nicky’s knees over his shoulders, took hold of his hips and started a punishing rhythm that had Nicky seeing stars.

Nicky panted as each breath was knocked out of him by the force of Joe’s hips against his ass. He could feel the impact traveling up his spine and his eyes rolled back in his head as Joe angled himself, manhandling Nicky to get him into just the right spot to hit his sweet spot over and over until Nicky thought he would explode with pleasure.

He tightened his grip on Joe’s shoulders with his knees as he came for the third time that night, trembling against Joe and desperately gripping his hard, thrusting cock with his cunt. Nicky whined and moaned desperately as Joe pressed into him without pause, fucking him relentlessly through his orgasm and straight into the next one.

“Joe,” Nicky rasped as he reached out to touch Joe’s knee, thumbing the hot flesh of his leg as he was pulled under, pleasure wracking his body again and again, caught in a cycle that only Joe could end.

“Alpha, alpha,” Nicky cried out, tears spilling from his eyes as he arched his back, gasping as he came one more time, the feeling so intense that Nicky wondered if he was about to pass out.

Nicky felt like his head was underwater as he was consumed by the pleasure Joe was dragging out of him with every slide of his cock. He heard Joe shout, calling Nicky’s name as he plunged into him one last time, his knot filling Nicky to the brim and locking them together. Nicky thumped his head back against the bed as Joe started to fill him again.

His nearly vertical position made him imagine all the seed pouring into his womb, filling him up so thoroughly, so completely, that it would be impossible for him not to get pregnant. Nicky moaned and spasmed around Joe’s knot, legs squeezing his shoulders as he came one more time.

“Mmm, how are you feeling, habibi?” Joe purred as he leaned down to kiss him, pushing his legs forward with his shoulders and folding Nicky completely in half.

“Good,” Nicky rasped. He realized suddenly that he must have been screaming, his voice was so sore.

“I’m glad,” Joe said with a smile. “We’ll take a break after this, I think. Get you some water.”

“And a snack?” Nicky asked reaching up to pet Joe’s curls.

“And a snack,” Joe laughed as he kissed Nicky again. “I’m so proud of you, love. You were made for me, you’re so perfect.”

“Mmmm, not perfect,” Nicky mumbled against Joe’s lips as he felt consciousness begin to drift away from him. “You’re perfect. I love you, Joe.”

Nicky let sleep take him after that.

His eyes flickered open a few hours later and Nicky sat up in bed, Joe’s arm curled around him as he dozed next to him. Nicky wasn’t laying on a pile of pillows anymore and it seemed as if Joe had cleaned him up a bit. At the very least he wasn’t leaking various liquids out onto the mattress. The low-level of hum of his heat was still burning through him, but it was mild enough that Nicky felt confident he could go use the bathroom and find a snack without waking up Joe.

He wiggled out from beneath Joe’s arm, breath caught in his chest as the alpha grunted and shifted. He let that breath go when Joe buried his nose into Nicky’s pillow and grabbed hold of it. After that, tiptoeing to the bathroom was remarkably easy when thick white carpeting softened his footsteps and the well-oiled hinges masked the sound of the en-suite bathroom door opening and closing.

Nicky washed his hands after, and inspected the bruising along the side of his neck, smiling. Joe had revealed his marking kink sometime during the second heat they had shared together and it was fairly common for Nicky to leave their hotel room with plenty of new hickeys. This time was probably going to be more impressive than all the others though. Nicky dried his hands and sighed, standing naked in the luxurious hotel bathroom and wondering what he was doing with his life.

His job was going well, and he was looking at a promotion in the next month or so if he played his cards right. He didn’t need to keep up with clients anymore, he hadn’t for a while now. Joe paid him extremely well for his time, well enough that if Nicky wasn’t as fond of Joe as he was, he probably would still consider him as a candidate for all of his heats. He'd even stopped receiving offers from his previous regulars, the only client he’d been servicing for more than a year now was sleeping in the next room.

“Are you okay?”

Nicky jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his bare waist and Joe’s beard tickled the skin of his shoulder. Joe was still completely nude, as he learned when the alpha pressed up against his equally naked form from behind. Nicky’s breath hitched as Joe’s cock pressed gently between his ass cheeks.

“Yes,” Nicky said softly as he turned his head to look at Joe.

He didn’t know what to make of the look in Joe’s eyes. There was something strange about it, though Nicky supposed he must still be worried about his reaction to the children comment Joe had made earlier.

“Really,” Nicky reassured him, turning in Joe’s arms to face him. He reached up, cradling Joe’s face as he leaned in to kiss him.

Joe turned his head at the last minute and Nicky, confused, pressed his lips against the corner of Joe’s mouth before jerking his head back in surprise.

“… are _you_ okay?” Nicky asked, brow furrowed as he kept his hands against Joe’s cheeks.

“I- yes, I’m okay,” Joe said, not picking his head up and keeping his eyes fixed on the floor next to them. “It’s just- can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course,” Nicky said, lowering his hands to place them on Joe’s shoulders.

“…I don’t know how to ask this, but do you date?” Joe blurted out, his eyes finally meeting his own.

Nicky stared at his deep brown eyes, feeling completely wrong-footed by the non-sequitur.

“Do I… date?” Nicky repeated, wondering if he had heard Joe correctly. Joe nodded in response, his lips thin and pale as he pressed them together and his eyes wide and shining. “Not recently. It’s well, it’s not easy to… no, I don’t date.”

“Right,” Joe said softly. “Right, well, would you? Date? If someone was interested?”

“… maybe?” Nicky said, confusion overriding his common sense as he answered honestly. “I’m not sure. Why?”

“Ah- “ Joe paused again, his eyes dipping from Nicky’s eyes and down to his lips. “If… if you were interested… we already date as it is, don’t we?”

Nicky stared.

It was absurd, they didn’t date. They weren't dating. He might have thought it jokingly...longingly... but they’d only met up 5 times over the course of the year, and Joe was paying him for the sex. Though… Nicky wasn’t paid for all the moments in between. Not for the late-night phone calls or the texts or the emails. That was all him, wasn’t it? But still---

“What are you talking about Joe?” Nicky said, feeling frustration and confusion build up inside him. “We don’t date.”

“No, I mean, not officially, but- Nicky, I know you feel it too,” Joe said desperately. “Don’t tell me it’s like this with everyone, I know it’s not.”

Nicky didn’t have anything to say to that, at least nothing that wasn’t a lie. But why was Joe….?

“We can’t,” Nicky said sharply. “I can’t. I can’t do that Joe, that’s not possible.”

“Not possible?” Joe repeated, taken aback as he squinted at Nicky, as if there was something he was missing. “Why not?”

“You pay me for sex, Joe,” Nicky scoffed. “It’s hardly the beginning of a healthy relationship. I’ve had my share of terrible experiences. Alphas who’ve judged me for what I do or ones who lose interest in me when they learn about my… condition.”

“And you think I’m one of them?” Joe asked, pulling away from Nicky for the first time, hugging himself instead now. Nicky could hardly look at his pale, stricken face, the sight pulling at his heart strings, and he knew that this could turn ugly if he wasn’t careful.

“No! No, not like that, but- “ Nicky cut himself off as he looked for the right words. “It wouldn’t work out, Joe.”

“You don’t know that,” Joe insisted. “You’re just saying this because… because, I don’t know-“

“I’m saying it because it’s true,” Nicky said, nearly shouting and he paused, the sound echoing in his ears as he tried to take deep calming breaths.

Joe just looked at Nicky, his face painted with disbelief. He opened his mouth before closing it again, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he continued to stare at him. Nicky felt irritation build in him. Why was Joe looking at him like that? He’d already thought his over, countless times, and it just- it couldn’t happen.

“You don’t want me,” Nicky said, softly, crossing his own arms across his chest as he looked away. “And I can’t- I can’t do this.”

Nicky moved toward the door, which Joe was unfortunately standing in front of, but Joe grabbed him by the shoulders, turning Nicky to face him again.

“Nicky, no wait, I’m sorry,” Joe said quickly. “I shouldn’t have brought it up. I just- I wouldn’t treat you like that, you know that right?”

“Yes,” Nicky nodded, eyes fixed to the spot of tile visibly over Joe’s shoulder. “Yes, I know that.”

“And… I do want you,” Joe said softly. “I really do.”

Nicky felt a lump building in his throat and tears prickling at his eyes at the earnestness in Joe’s voice.

“I… maybe. I don’t know, maybe you do. Or maybe you think you do, but… Joe, why did you book me?” Nicky asked.

“What do you mean?” Joe asked, taken aback. “I booked you because I wanted to see you again.”

“No, not this time, but the first time,” Nicky clarified as he sniffed, bringing up his hand to rub at his eyes. “Why did you pick me?”

“I- well,” Joe said, pausing as if he was trying to find a good answer, but Nicky knew that there wouldn’t be one.

“You picked me because you could fuck me bare through my heat, right?” Nicky filled in the gaps for him. “Because you have a pregnancy kink you want to indulge without actually getting an omega pregnant. Most everyone who books me does.”

“Yes, well, at first, but Nicky-“

“And that won’t ever change, Joe,” Nicky said reasonably, trying to force himself calm. “We won’t ever have a honeymoon like this, we won’t get pregnant, we can’t start a family. I know you think you don’t care, but… what about next year or the year after that? What about in ten years, in twenty? When I’m in my forties and heading toward menopause?”

“I, Nicky, look at me,” Joe said, shaking Nicky’s shoulders. “I don’t care about that. I… I love you. Why I chose you or whatever my kinks are, that doesn’t change how I feel.”

Nicky felt tears begin to drip from his eyes and then he began to sob, gross ugly sobs that he was sure Joe would be disgusted with. But instead, his alpha wrapped him up in his arms, shushing him as rocked him back and forth.

“You don’t love me,” Nicky sobbed into Joe’s shoulder as he returned the embrace. “You can’t.”

“Yes, I do,” Joe countered as he pressed kisses against Nicky’s hair. “I can and I do. And you love me too, Nicky, I know it.”

“No, I don’t,” Nicky said, his voice muffled as he buried his eyes into the crook of Joe’s shoulders, wishing that he would just stop crying already. “I don’t.”

Joe laughed, his voice thick with emotion as he said, “Yes, you do.”

They held each other for a while, Joe humming as he rocked Nicky in his arms, their feet growing cold and numb as they stood on the bathroom tile wearing nothing but each other.

“Let’s go back to bed, love,” Joe said as he pulled back. He raised a hand to cradle Nicky’s face and tilt his head up so that he could gaze into Nicky’s red-rimmed eyes. The amazing sea-foam color astonishingly bright in contrast with the blush of his skin and shining with unshed tears.

“Okay,” Nicky said softly, nodding as he followed Joe back into the bedroom.

Joe turned back the covers on the bed and herded Nicky under them before climbing in behind him. Nicky sunk into the sinfully comfortable bed, feeling better already as Joe curled up around him, his front to Nicky’s back as he held him close. 

Nicky couldn’t close his eyes though; he didn’t feel sleeping and it seemed as if the stress of the situation was keeping the next wave of his heat at bay. He turned in Joe’s arms, facing the alpha with a sigh as he wrapped an arm around his waist in return.

“Do you believe me?” Joe whispered.

“… I want to,” Nicky said. “But I don’t know if I can bring myself to… not right now at least.”

“That’s fair,” Joe said as he pressed a kiss to Nicky’s forehead. “I just don’t want you to dismiss me because of what you think I want or don’t want.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Nicky said. “I’m sorry, I was being unfair.”

“No, you were upset,” Joe said as he shook his head. “I get the feeling that there’s more going on here than you’d like to admit. But that’s okay, I can wait.”

“…okay,” Nicky said as he shifted closer and tucked his head under Joe’s chin.

They laid there, breathing each other in for what could have been minutes or hours, but at some point, Nicky fell asleep again, the emotional and mental exhaustion catching up to him and lulling him to sleep. 

The next time they woke, Nicky heat was in full blaze. He woke in a daze and jumped on top of Joe, the alpha still hazy and bleary-eyed with sleep. He got with the program soon enough and leaned up to kiss Nicky as slick ran down the omega’s thighs.

It took little time to get Joe hard and into Nicky, and even less time for Nicky to be firmly knotted, Joe filling him up deep inside as he melted into the alpha’s lap.

“I needed that,” Nicky sighed as he collapsed onto Joe’s chest, curling up and purring as his alpha’s hand stroked his back gently.

“I could tell,” Joe laughed and Nicky grumbled as his head was dislodged from its position over Joe’s heart. They quieted down, dozing again as they waited out Joe’s knot.

The rest of Nicky’s heat was fairly subdued and ended quicker than it normally would, shocking Nicky when he still had an entire day of his heat leave left.

“Will you call me tomorrow,” Joe said at the door just before they separated again. “I want to try, Nicky. I really do.”

Joe held Nicky’s hands to his chest as he stared earnestly into his eyes. Nicky swallowed, looking down at their entwined hands and then at the tender look on his alpha's face. He already knew his answer in a way, but still. He needed the time to let the idea sink in, the thought that he could have all the things that he’d been denying himself for so long.

“I’ll call you,” Nicky promised as he leaned up to kiss Joe softly on the lips. “Text me when you get home, okay?”

Joe smiled, the love and devotion shining so clearly from him that Nicky wondered how he’d never caught it before.

The journey home was a blur. He couldn’t quite remember if he’d taken the bus or the train or if he’d taken a cab, but soon enough he was at his tiny apartment again, and Basil was there to greet him.

“Hello, baby,” Nicky cooed as he laid down on his couch with a sigh.

Basil jumped up next to him and started rubbing his head against Nicky’s hair.

“Yes, yes,” Nicky said as he reached up to scratch behind his ears. “Basil, what do you think I should do?”

Basil stopped rubbing himself against him and Nicky, curious, turned his head to meet the calico cat's luminous, green-eyed stare. Then he leaned in and nipped his nose.

“Ah, stop that,” Nicky said as he continued scratching his ears. Basil purred and pressed his paws against Nicky’s chest and began kneading. “You’re not helpful at all.”

He could only rely on himself about this, Nicky supposed. How could he explain everything to his family? His friends? To Booker? Oh, sorry, I’ve been doing sex work for the last few years since college. Anyway, I met this man, he’s a client who I’ve been seeing the last year or so, and I think we’ve really hit it off.

Nicky sighed and got up from the couch. He picked up his phone, smiling when he saw a text from Joe. After quickly shooting him back a reply, confirming that he had made it home safely too, he stretched and decided that he could worry about it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes,” Joe whispered against Nicky’s lips as he broke the kiss. “Every day, my love. I don’t think I could stand to be parted from you for any longer than that. I would wilt if I could not be beside you.”
> 
> “You’re an incurable romantic, aren’t you?” Nicky teased, though he was incandescently happy that Joe felt the same as he did. He could scarcely believe that everything he wanted in life was within his grasp. It was his for the taking and all he had to do was accept this beautiful man into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finishing this up took longer than I thought and the final product is about.... 6k longer than my wildest estimates? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone is having a good new years so far, and I hope that you enjoy the final chapter <3
> 
> Small warning for Nicky having a bit of a panic attack and a fainting spell.

“Are you okay?” Booker asked, a frown crinkling his forehead as he placed a hand against Nicky’s heaving back.

“Fine,” Nicky croaked as he picked his head up from the toilet and wiped the spittle from his mouth. “I’m fine.”

“Pull the other one,” Booker said with a snort as he clapped Nicky on the shoulder and went over to the sink to wet a paper towel for him. “You’ve been vomiting like this for a while now. Have you gone in for a checkup?”

“Ugh, not yet,” Nicky said as he accepted the cloth and wiped his face. “I still think it’s just a bug.”

“A bug goes away after 24 hours, mon ami,” Booker said wryly as he walked over to the tiny window in the employee bathroom, cracked it open and lit up a cigarette.

“Must you?” Nicky complained as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

Booker shrugged and blew a cloud of smoke out the window.

“Well, I’d be outside doing this during my lunchbreak if it wasn’t for you, you know,” Booker said as he took another pull.

“You don’t have to stay,” Nicky said shortly.

“Yes, I do,” Booker said. “Don’t be daft. Anyway, go see a doctor. If it weren’t you, I’d say you were pregnant. It’s been about 2 months or so since your last heat, right?”

“Yes,” Nicky said thoughtfully as he did the mental math. It was just about time for him to contact Joe for meet-up details again. “Though it’s creepy that you know that.”

“I’m observant,” Booker said. “And it’s not my fault that your heats are so regular. It’s like clockwork.”

“Hmm,” Nicky hummed as he took out his planner. “I’ll go after my heat then. I haven’t been sick every day.”

“Uh huh,” Booker said, and Nicky knew that he wasn’t going to like whatever came out of his mouth next. “I guess your lover boy will want to take care of you. Maybe he can convince you to go get a checkup.”

“He’s not- “ Nicky bit his tongue. “It’s not like that.”

“Sure,” Booker said as he blew out the last bit of smoke before putting out his cigarette against the sill and flicking the butt out the window. “I’ll meet you back in the office.”

“Right,” Nicky said with a nod. “Thanks, Booker.”

Booker just waved at him as he left, apparently having met his quota for positive social interaction for the day. Nicky smiled as he shook his head. The man was a mess, but one of the best friends he’d ever made.

Nicky waited with anticipation as his heat approached. He was texting Joe nearly every day and calling him every night, and practically buzzing from nerves. They had studiously avoided talking about their relationship over the last few months, both having silently agreed to give Nicky time and wait until they were face-to-face to talk about it properly.

So, Nicky tried to be patient as he waited, but when it was three days before his heat and he didn’t feel any of the normal symptoms, he began to feel nervous. There were no heat cramps the next day either, no soreness or slick, nothing but the endless nausea that plagued him.

On the day he had circled in his calendar, what should have been the first day of his heat, he picked up his phone and called his doctor’s office. After he set up the appointment for the next day, he looked down to see three messages from Joe, asking him when they were going to meet up.

What should he tell him? That he was sick? Nicky didn’t want to worry Joe unnecessarily.

 _I’ll call you tomorrow night_ , Nicky texted, thinking that he might have something to tell him then. If he were lucky, his heat cramps would start tomorrow, and he would have gone through all this trouble and worry for nothing.

 _Okay,_ Joe replied. _Let me know_.

Nicky stared at the message and sighed. He’d been ready to see Joe in person and talk to him about everything. He still wasn’t completely sure whether he wanted to pursue a relationship with Joe, but he had been promoted earlier in the month and felt comfortable enough to stop relying on his heat appointments to help support him. He’d already deleted his profile on the escort website, not needing the extra income anymore and not wanting any other alpha than Joe, besides.

He figured that if there was any chance of building a healthy relationship with each other, they needed to take it slow first. Going out on dates, actual in-person dates, would be the first step. Perhaps even spending a heat, or two, separate from each other, just in case it was the heat hormones addling both their brains. And then maybe… if all went well. Nicky blushed as he pressed his phone against his lips.

He never thought that he’d find a partner who would want him as he was. Never mind someone as sweet and charming as Joe, an alpha who respected him but could match Nicky’s sexual appetites. It felt too good to be true sometimes, and Nicky wondered if it would all fall apart if they started to officially date.

Nicky sighed as he opened the fridge to make something bland enough to settle his stomach. One thing at a time he supposed. No point in meeting up with Joe while he was sick.

Nicky accepted his clipboard from the doctor’s receptionist and nervously got to work filling it out. His insurance information and personal health history was easy enough. He was generally healthy, except for his one medical condition, and had no allergies or major surgeries to speak of.

He also regularly screened for STDs, though he hadn’t been to the doctor for an actual checkup since he’d started his new job. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be scolded too harshly for only coming in now that he was sick. Nicky laughed quietly to himself when he reached the Sexual Health portion of the questionnaire, pleased that he could say that he had only had one sexual partner in the past year and that he’d never had a history of sexual infection. He wrote N/A for the current contraception method and felt amused when he imagined the doctor’s confusion. It was nearly unheard of for an omega to be sexually active with an alpha and have no method of contraception. Well, unless they were actively looking to get pregnant. It was one of the best ways to get a laugh in college whenever he went to a new physician.

He filled out the rest and sat patiently for them to call him for the appointment. Luckily, it was an early Tuesday morning and Nicky was alone in the waiting room except for one other patient. Soon enough, Nicky was called in and he grabbed his coat and bag, following the nurse into the room.

“Okay, everything looks good here,” the motherly beta women said to him with a smile. Her short salt-and-pepper hair and square plastic eye-frames reminded him strongly of a primary school teacher. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Rosa. Can I ask why you came in today?”

“My stomach,” Nicky said as he sat down on the examination table. “I’ve been having on-and-off nausea for the last week or so.”

“I see,” she said thoughtfully as she looked back at his form. “It says here that you’re sexually active? But you don’t use contraception?”

Nicky smiled.

“Yes,” he replied, “But…”

“Oh, I see,” she said quickly as she scanned the rest of the questionnaire. “Well, that is strange. Do we have your previous medical history on file here?”

“Yes,” Nicky told her, but continued sheepishly. “I had one examination here a few years ago, but I haven’t been here since then.”

The nurse clucked her tongue at him with a playful shake of her head. “Well, we’ll just have to do a full checkup.”

She asked him a few more questions before telling him to wait for a few more minutes. Nicky nodded, kicking his feet against the table as he looked around the bland, beige-colored room. It wasn’t long before the doctor came, another older beta woman with a kind smile and Nicky felt very fortunate in his choice of doctor’s office.

“Hello, Mr. DiGenova? My name is Dr. Diana Ricci,” she asked as she closed the door. “I hear you’re not feeling well.”

“Just some stomach issues,” Nicky said with a shrug.

“Well, that’s no good,” she said sympathetically as she flipped through his medical information. “When did is start?”

“… about a week or so ago?” Nicky said thoughtfully, unsure himself when it started. “It comes and goes.”

“I…see,” Dr. Ricci frowned as she flipped through his chart. Nicky thought he could recognize the scans of his reproductive organs. “Well, I understand you have a… condition that makes conception highly unlikely, but… did you have unprotected sex during your latest heat?”

“Um, well,” Nicky stuttered, wondering why he was blushing so much. Sex was literally his part-time job. “… yes?”

“I see,” the doctor said thoughtfully, still concentrating fully on his chart. “And… when is your next heat? Roughly?”

“Um, it should have started today,” Nicky said, feeling foolish for some reason. All the signs pointed to him being pregnant, he knew that, but- “But it’s impossible, isn’t it? The doctor I first saw… he told me I was completely infertile.”

“Well, effectively infertile, yes,” the doctor nodded slowly as she glanced at him over the rims of her glasses. “But it’s not impossible. Just… very, very, very unlikely. One in a million chance I’d say.”

Nicky felt his body go numb as the blood drained from his face. His breathing was fast and shallow, and Dr. Ricci began to look alarmed.

“Oh no, honey,” she said, rushing over to him and pushing his torso down so that his head was in between his knees. “I need you to breathe for me. Nice and slow. In and out, in and out, and one more time. In… and out.”

Nicky followed her instructions, trying not to hyperventilate again as the doctor gently patted him on the back.

“I’m sorry that I gave you a scare like that!” Dr. Ricci exclaimed. “But honestly, your previous doctor should have been clearer about using contraception even if the chances of you conceiving were unlikely. If you actually are pregnant, which I’m not entirely certain of that by the way, it would be extraordinary timing.”

“I… so I might not be pregnant?” Nicky asked, latching on to the only option that would preserve his sanity.

“It might be a bad bug,” the doctor shrugged. “It can interfere with your heat cycle if it’s a severe enough stress on your body. We’ll do a full blood test and take a urine sample today to cover all our bases.”

“Okay…” Nicky nodded, still feeling faint. What would he tell Joe if he was actually pregnant? He shook that thought away as soon as it came to him. “How long will it take to find out if… if I’m- you know?”

“Well, about as long as it takes for your average over the counter test,” Dr. Ricci said. “If you’re already at the three-month mark, it’ll tell us whether or not you’re pregnant with a good amount of certainty.”

“Okay,” Nicky said, swallowing down his anxiety. “Should I…?”

“Rosa is going to come back to take some blood and to give you the sample cup,” the doctor said kindly. “I’ll start the rest of the checkup in the meantime.”

Nicky sleepwalked through most of the appointment, the kindly doctor and nurse chatting to him amiably as they took his vitals and some blood for testing. When he was handed the cup he looked at it as if it held his fate within it. In a way, it did.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to complete his task, but not before long he was pacing the length of the examination room nervously as he waited for the results.

What were the odds the doctor had told him? One in a million? Was it because of the positions they’d used? Nicky doubted it, he’d done some research himself into holistic fertility practices and most of them were discredited by medical professionals. He certainly didn’t think the oysters had done anything to help him, though it had been fun to imagine.

He supposed… well, if he _was_ actually pregnant, that it was fate. Destiny that he should be with Joe at just the right moment. That a particularly virile alpha had bred him during a heat where he was at his most fertile. Nicky bit his thumb as he sat down on the examination table again and jiggled his leg.

What would he do if he were pregnant? Nicky thought to himself. Though… how would he feel if he weren’t? Nicky’s feelings about his own body and pregnancy were so complicated at this point that he wasn’t sure if he would be devastated or elated either way. It would certainly throw his understanding with Joe into a strange and very awkward situation.

Oh, what was he going to tell Joe if he was? Would he be angry? No, no, he wouldn’t be. Joe would never be angry over something like that. But… he might still think that Nicky had been lying to him. Had deceived him in some way.

Nicky shook his head. No, Joe had been through five heats with him already, he’d seen his medical proof, there was no way Nicky could have faked all that. Joe would know it.

But what if-

“Hi, honey,” Dr. Ricci said as she poked her head through the door. “So, I have some news.”

Nicky stopped shaking his leg, staring wide-eyed at the doctor, and waiting for her to continue.

“I’d like to offer you some congratulations,” she said after closing the door behind her. “You’re pregnant! Now, I’d like to get you scheduled with an OBGYN, especially considering your situation. Do you need time to call your partner?”

“Um, I- uh,” was all Nicky could say before he fainted.

Joe tapped his pen nervously, glancing every few seconds at his personal phone as he attempted to go through the latest contracts that had landed on his desk earlier that morning.

“Am I interrupting something?” a stern feminine voice asked, accompanied by a brisk knock on the door.

“Andy!” Joe exclaimed as he knocked his phone to the side. “No, no, come in. How can I help you?”

Andy chuckled as she entered his office, looking as beautiful as ever in a sharp, black suit and white blouse.

“Problems at home?” Andy asked as she leaned against his desk, placing a new stack of files on it much to his chagrin.

“No, no,” Joe insisted as he shuffled the papers around to make room for the new files. “I, well, no. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“… you don’t know?” Andy said with an eyebrow archly raised. “It’s a yes or no question, Joe. Is this about the new person you’ve been seeing?”

Joe leaned back in his chair, rubbing a hand across the scruff on his face and sighed.

“I, well, it’s complicated,” Joe admitted, wondering how much he should tell Andy. She was the closest thing he had to a friend here, though considering it was a corporate law office… that wasn’t saying much. “We haven’t been…seeing each other exactly.”

“You text this guy every fucking day, Joe,” Andy said flatly.

“Like, I said, it’s complicated!” Joe protested. “We’ve technically only met five times.”

“Was it just meant to be casual sex then?” Andy asked, she tilted her head back, trying to make sense of his nonsensical answers.

“Yeah,” Joe sighed. “I was just looking for someone to blow off some steam with, you know? And then I met him… and I don’t know, we clicked?”

“Okay,” Andy said slowly as she slid off his desk and sat properly in one of the office chairs. “So what’s the problem?”

“Well, we had a connection after the first time, I know we did, but… Nicky, he’s hesitant,” Joe explained, trying to dance around ‘he’s a sex worker and is rightfully nervous about starting relationship with a client.’

“Bad break up or something?” Andy asked, crossing her arms and her legs as she leaned back in the chair.

“Yeah, sounds like it… and some other things too,” Joe admitted, thinking back to all the fears Nicky had confided in him. “It’s… well, I understand where he’s coming from, but… I love him. And I know he loves me too. I just… want to give it a try. If he’ll let us.”

“Love?” Andy repeated, her brows nearly to her hairline. “You’re really that serious. I can’t say I’m surprised, but you’ve said yourself you only met five times.”

“I said that it was complicated, and we talk nearly every day,” Joe protested. “And… I want to see him more often, make it official. I’ve just never felt this way about someone before, I don’t want to let him go.”

“… so what’s the problem?”

“He… well, we were supposed to meet up for his heat,” Joe said, ignoring the warmth crawling up his neck. “But that was yesterday. And now he said he’s going to call me tonight instead and… I don’t know.”

“You think he’s spending his heat with someone else?” Andy suggested carefully.

“No!” Joe exclaimed, truly taken aback by the thought. “I mean, not that it’s a problem if he wants to spend it with someone else, but I don’t think… He would tell me first. I know it.”

“Okay,” Andy said, looking thoughtful. “So… you’re just waiting for him to call you.”

“Yes,” Joe said, eyes glancing over nervously to his phone again.

“Well, good luck,” Andy said, hopping to her feet. “That’s about as much conversation I can take about feelings.”

Joe laughed as he reached out to fiddle with his phone, turning on the home screen to check for any new messages. Nothing.

“I can tell,” Joe said wryly. “I’m amazed you let me ramble for so long.”

“Quynh has been telling me to get in touch with my sensitive side,” Andy laughed. “Thought I’d take her advice.”

Joe snorted and shook his head, “Glad to be the guinea pig then.”

“Hmm, yeah, I’m not sure if I want to do this again,” she admitted as she walked over to the door. “But my advice? If you guys are as crazy about each other as you seem to think, don’t sweat it.”

“Thanks, Andy,” Joe said as she left, a wave of her arm the only response she gave him in return.

 _I hope she’s right_ , Joe thought as he picked up his phone again to check it.

She had to be right. Nicky loved him. Joe knew it was true, and it had to be enough.

Nicky sat down on his couch and stared at his phone. And then he continued staring. Why couldn’t he pick up the phone?

Nicky stood up and walked to the kitchen. He turned on the light, stared at his stove, and then turned around and went back to the couch.

“Why can’t I do this?” Nicky asked Basil.

Basil was curled up in his cat tree next to the window and paid Nicky no mind. He sighed, walking over to his cat, and stroked his head, feeling calmer as Basil perked up and chirped at him in greeting.

“Okay, okay,” Nicky said after a moment, letting his cat get back to his nap, finally picking up his phone to dial Joe.

He unlocked the home screen and tapped Joe’s contact. It should have been telling that Joe was the only one in his frequently contacted list. How had he not realized…?

“Nicky?” Joe’s voice was frantic, and Nicky felt guilt settle into him, realizing that whatever anxiety he had been feeling, Joe’s had certainly been just as awful. Or maybe worse since Joe didn’t know the true cause of it.

“Joe,” Nicky said with a sigh of relief. Why hadn’t he called sooner? He felt better already even with the ominous task ahead of him. “How are you?”

“Um, good. I’m good,” Joe said nervously. “How are _you_ , Nicky? Are you okay? Are you in heat?”

“Um, no, I’m not in heat,” Nicky said, starting with the easiest question.

He wondered what Joe must have thought. His heats were so regular… had he thought Nicky made an appointment with someone else?

“Oh, that’s… weird,” Joe said thoughtfully. “It’s usually pretty regular.”

“Yeah,” Nicky said, swallowing. “Um, Joe, listen. I went to the doctor today.”

“…” Joe was silent on the other side for a moment. “The doctor? But you said you’re okay, right?”

“Yes, yes,” Nicky reassured him, not wanting Joe to think he was terminally ill instead of unfaithful. Lord, he was handling this terribly. “I’m fine… it’s just. I have something to tell you.”

“Okay…” Joe said after a beat.

“In person,” Nicky said quickly. “Do you… do you want to come over?”

“Right now?” Joe asked.

“Tomorrow,” Nicky said quickly, glancing nervously around his apartment at the mess he hadn’t managed to clean up during his illness. “Meet me at my place tomorrow. I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay…” Joe said again, sounding more confused than ever and Nicky’s heart contracted as he pictured the confusion on his beloved’s face. “Should I bring anything? Dinner?”

“Oh,” Nicky said, thinking it over. “Sure, maybe from the Moroccan restaurant you were telling me about?”

“Good choice,” Joe said with a palpable smile. “… but you are okay, right? You’d tell me if something was wrong?”

“I would,” Nicky promised. “And… I want to be with you Joe. I do. I’ve thought it over and, well, you know I love you.”

“I love you too,” Joe said warmly.

“There are some things we need to talk about first, that’s all,” Nicky said, feeling nervous again. “And I don’t want to tell you over the phone.”

“… I understand,” Joe said. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow,” Nicky confirmed, and they said their goodnights. Nicky sent Joe his address before he could forget and then threw himself onto the couch face first and screamed.

“What’s wrong with you now?” Booker asked as he threw a manuscript at Nicky’s head. “Did you go for a checkup like I asked?”

Nicky grunted, barely shifted from where his cheek was slowly becoming one with his desk. Booker had been annoying him since they arrived that morning, and he was determined to ignore him.

“What’s wrong with him?” said Nile’s voice, and Nicky peeked an eye open to see the young new editor walk in with an ipad in her hands.

“Nothing,” Nicky moaned, a hand on his stomach as he rubbed a thumb against his still flat belly.

He could only focus on telling Joe, he couldn’t even think about how we he was going to tell his co-workers about this. Or Human Resources.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing,” Nile said with a frown and she walked over to Nicky, putting a hand to his forehead gently.

“I’m fine,” Nicky insisted, picking up his head and batting Nile away. “Really.”

“You vomiting in the bathroom after lunch says otherwise,” Booker ratted him out.

“Traitor,” Nicky hissed. “See if I babysit for you ever again.”

Booker just snorted and abandoned his own pile of manuscripts to check his phone.

“Jean-Pierre will cry if his Uncle Nico doesn’t come over this weekend,” Booker said with a smile.

Nicky rolled his eyes but thought fondly of little Jean who had grown from a tiny newborn into a rambunctious toddler in the blink of an eye. He stroked his stomach again and missed the look shared between Nile and Booker.

“Nicky…” Booker said slowly as he set down his phone and got up, walking over to Nicky’s desk so that he could loom over him with Nile. “What did the doctor say?”

Nicky glanced over to the open office door. He’d been lucky enough to get promoted with Booker to the editing team. Even more fortunate was their placement in the same office, though unfortunately it was one they shared with two others who were currently out to lunch and could return at any moment.

Nile caught the glance and quickly walked over to shut the door. Nicky admired her for her quick wits and competency. It was why he couldn’t be bitter that she was the same age as him, but technically his superior.

“So?” Nile said quietly as she walked back over to his tiny desk and sat on the edge. Booker crossed his arms and leaned forward with a terrible French smirk that Nicky took offense to.

Nicky turned to address Nile, “I’m… well, I’m pregnant.”

Nile clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream of surprise. Booker fist pumped with a silent whoop and Nicky decided that he needed new friends.

“But how?” Nile demanded. “I thought that was impossible?”

“I knew it,” Booker said with a wide grin. “Knew it! After witnessing Emilie’s pregnancy, it was obvious. Congratulations.”

“I- well,” Nicky said, not sure who to answer first. “I thought it was impossible too, but… it turns out it was just- just very, very improbable.”

“Hm, seems like you and lover boy were truly meant to be?” Booker teased with a smile.

“I- well,” Nicky started, feeling rather flustered. “I haven’t… actually told him yet. I’m going to tonight though.”

“Are you nervous about what he’ll say?” Nile asked, a look of concern on her face. “Do you want one of us to be there or…?”

“No, it’s okay,” Nicky assured her. “I’m a little nervous, but… I think that’s just me. I don’t know what we’ll do… we only just decided to… well, maybe give it a proper go at dating. This is a big change from that.”

Nile and Booker shared a significant glance that Nicky didn’t like.

“We weren’t dating before,” Nicky said with a roll of his eyes. “It’s not dating if you don’t both agree that you’re dating.”

“Hmm,” Booker hummed with a disagreeing tilt of his head. “Well, having a child is a big step for people even in the best of relationships… are you… going to keep the baby?”

“I’d like to,” Nicky said softly as he touched his stomach. “And I’d like to do this with Joe, but I don’t know how he feels. Children never came up as a serious possibility between us, so we’ve never really talked about it.”

Nicky knew that having a pregnancy kink and saying some sweet lines about meeting their hypothetical children in the middle of sex wasn’t the same as sharing your actual desires with a partner about having children. It did make Nicky hopeful that Joe would want to raise a child with him, but… it was difficult for him to wish for it too much. He didn’t think his heart could take that kind of disappointment from Joe.

“Well,” Booker said slowly. “You’ll let us know how it goes? If we have to go after this guy and break his legs or something.”

Nile snorted, whacking Booker on the arm, though she didn’t contradict him.

“I can’t wait to meet your mystery man,” Nile said with a smile. “We should all go out some time so you can introduce us.”

“I’d like that,” Nicky said, ducking his head as he imagined Joe meeting his friends and getting along with them. Going with him to see Booker’s wife and child.

The thought of Joe with a child set his heart aflutter and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to see his own child, their child, in Joe’s arms.

“Yes, I’d like that a lot,” Nicky said thoughtfully as he looked at the time. “I’ll let you know how it went tomorrow.”

Nicky paced as he waited for Joe to arrive. The alpha had texted him twenty minutes ago, telling him he’d left work and was picking up food and asking if he wanted anything in particular. Nicky had said no and to text him when he arrived so that he could buzz him into the apartment building.

“Now we wait,” Nicky said to Basil who was currently shedding on the couch blanket.

Nicky had cleaned his entire apartment in a frenzy of preparation, and if Joe didn’t show up soon, Nicky was afraid he’d vacuum again and traumatize his cat permanently.

A knock on the door startled him, and he silently glided across the floor in his socks, pressing his face against the peephole to see Joe waiting on the other side, a brown paper bag held in one hand.

“What?” he exclaimed as he opened the door. “How did you get in?”

“Oh, a neighbor let me in,” Joe said with a laugh as he stepped over the threshold and pulled Nicky in for a kiss.

Nicky melted against him, grabbing his shoulder as he sighed into the kiss. It had been too long. Now that Nicky had admitted his feelings and accepted that Joe felt the same, he was desperate for him. Three months was too long now to go between seeing him. Their texts and phone conversations kept him from going mad, but the feel of Joe against him, the touch of his hand against his cheek, how could he go more than a week, a day without it?

“Come in then,” Nicky said as they broke their kiss but stayed pressed up against one another. Nicky’s half-lidded gaze was fixed on Joe’s lust-dark eyes, and he pulled Joe further into his apartment so he could shut the door. Nicky admired Joe’s form, he was looking as lovely as ever in a dove grey work suit and sharp black dress shoes. He’d feel frumpy in his sweats and t-shirt, but the heat in Joe’s eyes said he didn’t mind.

Nicky remembered himself and looked around his apartment nervously, comparing his tiny living space to the usual luxurious hotel room they met up in. “Sorry, it’s not much…”

“No, I love it,” Joe said with a smile as he took a turn around the living room. “Is this Basil?”

Joe walked slowly up to his orange tabby who had perked up from his position on the couch. He leaned up to sniff the hand that Joe offered, and Nicky smiled when the alpha was accepted and Basil rubbed his head against Joe’s hand.

“He’s adorable,” Joe cooed as he leaned down to give Basil scritches. “I can’t wait for you to meet Saffron.”

Nicky laughed as he imagined Joe’s spoiled Persian cat and was silently relieved that Joe had plans to take him to his place as well.

“I want to meet him too,” Nicky said, walking over to Joe to take the bag of food he was still holding. “Should we eat here or at the table?”

“Here sounds good,” Joe said as he gingerly sat down on the couch next to Basil, trying not to scare him away. “No reason we shouldn’t be comfortable.”

“Okay,” Nicky said with a smile, and he leaned in to give Joe a quick kiss on the lips. “Stay here, I’ll get plates.”

It didn’t take long to set everything up and sit down to eat. Basil walked off to eat his own dinner eventually, much to Joe’s disappointment. Joe’s suit jacket, tie, and shoes had been long since abandoned and his shirt had been unbuttoned as well as his sleeves rolled up, and it was all Nicky could do not to knock the plate out of his hands so that he could sit in Joe’s lap.

Nicky calmed himself and told himself not to get distracted, they needed to talk properly before doing anything else.

“I, um, so I have something to tell you,” Nicky said after they’d cleared everything away and he’d made them both coffees. “It’s about… well, the other day.”

“Is it about your heat?” Joe asked as he moved closer to Nicky, their sides nearly touching as he examined Nicky closely for any sign of illness he might have missed in the last hour. “You should be in the middle of it right now… is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Nicky said quickly, not wanting to have Joe worry about his health. “I went to the doctor the other day… since I didn’t get my heat. I’ve been feeling a little ill lately. Just nauseous, I thought it was a bug, but- um.”

Joe was looking at him anxiously, and Nicky was torn between getting it over with and putting Joe out of his misery or from holding off for as long as possible. In the end, there wasn’t much choice.

“It, um, turns out I’m pregnant,” Nicky said in a rush of breath before he took a sip of his coffee and studiously ignored Joe, though he took a peek out of the corner of his eye as the silence stretched out longer than Nicky would have liked.

“Wait,” Joe said, blinking in surprise as he set down his cup on the coffee table and turned to face Nicky more fully. “What did you say?”

Nicky coughed and took another sip of his coffee, but Joe put a hand on his thigh, taking the cup from his hands and setting it down next to his own.

“Nicky,” Joe said seriously. “Please.”

“I’m-um,” Nicky said as he turned to Joe at least and looked the alpha in the eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

Joe stared for a long moment, his hand still resting on Nicky’s thigh, and he wondered if he needed to tell Joe again, if he’d said it to quickly or too quietly.

“Joe?” Nicky asked, leaning closer with a frown.

“You’re….” Joe said, looking at Nicky and then at the coffee before turning his head back to look at him. “How can that be? I thought you said…you showed me…”

“Yes, I know,” Nicky said, feeling a flush creep up over his cheeks as he placed his hand over Joe’s and squeezed. “I… really thought so too. My first doctor wasn’t as informative as they should have been, but… it was a one in a million chance I guess…”

“Wow,” Joe said, putting a hand on his mouth as he stared into the distance. Nicky shifted with unease the longer Joe didn’t share his true opinion.

“Is it… alright?” Nicky asked helplessly, not sure how to ask Joe what he wanted. He’d been planning to have an entirely different conversation with him these last few months, and he didn’t know how to talk about this. “The baby, I mean.”

“Alright?” Joe repeated, turning his head in shock as he gripped Nicky’s hand tighter within his own, reassuring Nicky. “Yes, of course, I- I’m just… I wasn’t expecting…”

“Neither was I,” Nicky said with a laugh. “I just thought I had a stomach bug.”

“So…” Joe said, eyeing Nicky’s stomach which was still the same as it ever was. “What now?”

“I don’t know,” Nicky said with a shrug, eyes focused on his mug. “Well, I do know I want to keep it. I may never have another chance… and… I do want to meet the children we might have one day, Joe. I really, really do.”

“Oh, Nicky,” Joe said with a warm smile, his eyes shining with emotion. “I feel the same.”

Nicky leaned in, pressing his forehead against Joe’s as he breathed a sigh of relief. Joe pressed the hand not holding Nicky’s against his cheek, stroking his skin as he nuzzled him.

“Good,” Nicky said breathlessly. “I had so many things I wanted to talk about, and it feels like everything’s changed now.”

“Nothing truly important has changed,” Joe said earnestly. “We still love each other, don’t we? You want to try?”

“Well, yes,” Nicky said with a smile. “But… I had wanted to take it slow, but now… a baby is a big step in a relationship, and I feel like we’re doing everything backwards.”

Joe laughed and nodded, “It’s a lot, and we’re not being very conventional, that’s true.”

“But Nicky,” Joe continued, pulling Nicky in closer to him so that Nicky’s head rested against Joe’s shoulder, his nose buried against the crook of his neck. “Whatever you want this relationship to be… however fast or slow you need it to be, the baby doesn’t change that.”

“What do you mean?” Nicky asked, picking up his head, his brow furrowed in confusion. “I wouldn’t ask you to give up rights to your child.”

“Not that,” Joe said, shaking his head. “I didn’t think you would, but… I was thinking about living arrangements after the baby is born. I won’t ask you to give up your apartment or to let me live with you, especially when it’s only six months away.”

“Oh,” Nicky sighed, biting his lip as he thought about it. Six months… was not a lot of time, but he would be just about ready to give birth by that point. As incredible as it sounded.

And they would have to seriously think about living arrangements. Moving in together after six months was the exact opposite of what Nicky had originally planned, but he didn’t think he could take care of a baby alone in his apartment.

“I suppose…” Nicky stated slowly. “I’ll keep my apartment for now. But… I think we should live together. It’s sooner than I planned, but….”

“Well, we have some time,” Joe reassured Nicky as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm soothingly. “Let’s date for now, and we can figure it out later.”

“Okay,” Nicky agreed. “At least for a few months. And after the baby is born, you’ll be staying with me. You’ll be changing your fair share of diapers.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Joe said with a laugh, and Nicky scoffed. His love had clearly never changed a diaper in his life. If Booker’s spawn was anything to go by, he was in for a big awakening.

“You say that now,” Nicky warned. “But we’re not going to get any sleep. Not for a long time. We might hate each other in a week or two of all that. We won’t be able to have sex all the time either.”

“Ha!” Joe laughed. “It’ll take much more than that to make me hate you, my love.”

Nicky chuckled resting his head against Joe’s shoulder again and sinking into Joe’s warmth. It wasn’t perfect, it certainly hadn’t turned out like he’d planned a few days ago, but… it felt perfect somehow. As if everything had happened perfectly, despite nothing going to plan.

“Are you okay with me staying tonight?” Joe asked tentatively, pulling back to look down at Nicky. “We don’t have to do anything, it’s just- well, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Nicky said with a soft, reassuring smile. “Please stay. We’d planned to spend this time together during my heat anyway, I don’t think it makes a difference.”

Joe grinned brightly, and it felt like the sun was beaming against Nicky’s face, so warm and beautiful was the inner light Joe naturally radiated. He pulled Nicky up into his lap and Nicky laughed, grabbing onto Joe’s shoulders to steady him as he threw a leg over Joe’s to properly straddle him.

“Mm, this is nice,” Joe said as he squeezed Nicky’s ass cheeks together through the thick material of his sweatpants.

Nicky moaned and sunk down further into Joe’s lap, pressing their groins against together and forcing a low whine from his alpha’s throat. The arousal curling through Nicky’s body was different than the one he experienced during his heat; less desperate and less wild, but the desire and attraction was as strong as it ever was. Nicky could feel the slick building up between his legs and he wanted Joe inside him, anyway that he could. He bucked his hips against Joe’s and felt smug when he felt the hard length of Joe’s cock pressing desperately against him.

“I want to suck your cock,” Nicky whispered against Joe’s ear before kissing the delicate skin beneath it, making Joe shiver. “Then I want to ride you into the mattress until you knot me.”

“Haa,” Joe moaned as he buried his head into Nicky’s neck to inhale his scent. The hands on Nicky’s behind pulling him in tighter, generating more friction. “Please, Nicky. I want you so bad, I can’t stand it. I missed you, my love. I never want to go so long without seeing you again.”

“I know,” Nicky said gently as he ran a hand through Joe’s curls, through his beard before leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss against his lips. “I want to see you every day if I can.”

“Yes,” Joe whispered against Nicky’s lips as he broke the kiss. “Every day, my love. I don’t think I could stand to be parted from you for any longer than that. I would wilt if I could not be beside you.”

“You’re an incurable romantic, aren’t you?” Nicky teased, though he was incandescently happy that Joe felt the same as he did. He could scarcely believe that everything he wanted in life was within his grasp. It was his for the taking and all he had to do was accept this beautiful man into his life.

Joe pulled Nicky in again in response, a smile curling against their lips before they devolved into moans as their kiss deepened. Nicky felt overwhelmed by Joe’s embrace, but in the best of ways. There was so much he wanted to do, all at once.

Nicky broke away from Joe with a gasp, making Joe whine deep in his throat and reach for Nicky as he pulled away. Nicky slid to the floor, parting Joe’s knees so that he could rest comfortably between them.

“I was serious about wanting to get you inside me,” Nicky said with a smile as he pulled on Joe’s trousers, prodding Joe into shifting closer to the edge of the couch. Nicky rubbed the front of his pants, feeling proud as Joe threw his head back and growled low in his throat.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Joe complained as Nicky unzipped him.

“Just a small one, I promise,” Nicky laughed before he ducked down and kissed the tip of his cock.

Nicky hummed approvingly as he felt Joe’s hand in his hair, he opened his mouth, sucking in the thick head into his mouth as a reward. Nicky moaned as he pulled Joe deeper and deeper into his mouth, tongue wiggling against the veiny underside with enthusiasm as he struggled to fit the bulk of it into his mouth.

What his mouth couldn’t fit, his hand took care of, and Nicky pulled back, gasping, so that he could slick up his palm with saliva and the fluid leaking from the tip of Joe’s cock. Nicky smiled up at Joe, appreciating the view of his alpha, his head tilted back and eyes half-lidded as he let Nicky do what he liked.

Nicky ducked his head again, suckling on the tip before licking down the length of him and sucking on the loose, sensitive skin where his knot would inflate. Nicky moaned and stroked Joe harder with his hand as he sucked him, imagining Joe’s knot expanding inside him.

“You’re going to feel so good in me later, Joe,” Nicky whispered as he came up for air. He sucked Joe back into his mouth, bobbing his head as he took more of Joe inside. Saliva dripped down his chin and he began to choke a little as the head of his cock tickled the back of his throat, but Nicky was relentless.

“Nicky,” Joe moaned as he gently touched Nicky’s hair. “I can’t, my love. I’m going to-“

“Come inside my mouth,” Nicky rasped as he picked his head up again. His hand kept up the pace, stroking him quickly and firmly as his other hand squeezed around Joe’s growing knot. “I want you to fill me with your seed, Joe. Fuck my mouth and give it to me.”

Joe could only moan as Nicky gobbled him down once more and he began to thrust gently into Nicky’s mouth. Nicky gulped him down harder and faster, encouraging Joe to pick up the pace and soon enough Joe was galloping over the finish line.

The tight grip that Nicky had over his fully formed knot made Joe see stars and he bucked his hips up as his seed spilled down Nicky’s throat. His lovely omega had his lips firmly pressed against his own fist which was clutching his swollen, pulsing knot. Joe moaned at the flutter of Nicky’s throat against the head of his cock.

“I love you so much,” Joe sighed, as his hips twitched and shifted, a steady stream of come pouring into the omega as he dutifully sucked him down. “I can’t- ah, Nicky.”

Nicky released his knot after a moment, but his lips stayed firmly locked around Joe’s cock, pretty pink lips sliding up and down the length of him as the last of his seed was swallowed greedily. Eventually Nicky slowly slid off his length, the softening and twitching member still held between his hands Nicky finally popped off, a string of come still connecting them. 

Nicky kissed the tip of his cock with a laugh as he caught his breath.

“Come here,” Joe said weakly, feeling breathless and dizzy at the erotic display. “I need you.”

Nicky said nothing, his breathing still too labored to say anything, but he clambered into Joe’s lap with his alpha’s help and was pulled into a kiss. Joe moaned at the taste of himself on his omega’s lips, and squeezed the round bottom that was pressing up against him.

They made out on the couch for a while, wrapped up in each other as they exchanged indulgent, sloppy kisses. Giggling to themselves as they caressed and groped each other at their leisure. Nicky couldn’t believe that there wasn’t a deadline looming over their heads. That they could expect to have an entire future together, not just a weekend in a hotel room and their next meeting a fleeting promise.

“Come to bed with me,” Nicky whispered against Joe’s lips, sea-foam green eyes bewitching his lover into agreeing. At that moment, Joe would have followed him anywhere. They both stood up and stripped themselves of the last of their clothing, Nicky leading Joe playfully to his room by the hand.

When they made it to the bedroom, and Nicky had flicked the light switch on, Joe barely had a moment to look curiously around the room before Nicky pushed him onto the bed.

“What-“ Joe exclaimed as he was cut off by a lapful of needy omega and his lover’s lips pressing insistently against his own. Joe chuckled into the kiss, exploring Nicky’s body with his hands as he rocked against him, the slick leaking from his cunt and soaking Joe’s thigh. One of Nicky’s hands reached down between them to stroke Joe’s cock, the twitching member plumping up in Nicky’s hand from the attention.

“I said I was going to ride you into the mattress,” Nicky warned, smiling at the look of desperation on Joe’s face. “Are you ready, amore?”

“Yes,” Joe hissed as Nicky pressed his dripping cunt against the length of his cock, sliding back and forth so slowly that he thought he would go mad. “Please.”

“Good,” Nicky said, pressing one last kiss to Joe’s lips as he sat up, holding Joe’s cock at attention as he slid down, his lips parting easily to accept him.

Joe threw his head back and moaned, deep and loud, as he hoped Nicky’s neighbors wouldn’t be too offended by all the noise they’d be making soon.

Nicky panted, moaning low in his throat as he sunk down onto Joe’s cock. The feel of it was electric and Nicky wondered how he could be so mindless with desire outside of his heat. He’d never felt this eager for an alpha otherwise, and he wondered if this was the magic of chemistry that Joe and he had always had between them.

Nicky rolled his hips, savoring the heft and weight of Joe’s cock. His slick spilled from him and down Joe’s length, the soft noise from the impact of their hips meeting again and again driving Nicky wild. He panted and pressed his palms to Joe’s flat stomach as he fucked himself, the pleasure rising higher and higher as he picked up the pace.

“Nicky,” Joe moaned as he gripped Nicky’s ass while he thrust his hips up to meet him.

Nicky panted, slowing for a moment as he shifted on his knees, shivering as Joe kept the punishing pace. He leaned forward, grabbing onto Joe’s shoulders as he slammed his hips downward to meet every thrust, the flesh of his ass slapping against Joe’s lap at every impact.

Joe turned his head to kiss the inside of Nicky’s wrist, lapping at the pulse point beneath his lips. Nicky shivered at the sensation, at the feel of Joe’s cock pounding into him. He squeezed around Joe as tightly as he could, his orgasm washing over him as he bucked his hips and moaned, squeezing desperately around Joe as he shuddered to completion.

Joe kept at it, his thrusts steadily keeping Nicky at the height of his pleasure and driving him mad as Joe’s knot grew larger. The edges of it teased Nicky’s cunt and as soon as his omega relaxed, the final waves of his orgasm receding, he slipped inside, locking himself tight inside Nicky as he whimpered and came.

“You’re so beautiful,” Joe gasped as his hips jerked, spilling inside his lover as he ran a hand through Nicky’s hair. His lover moaned weakly, his head resting against Joe’s chest as he clamped down on the thick length twitching away inside him.

“I love you so much,” Nicky slurred, pressing his nose against the hollow of Joe’s throat, and breathing in his scent. “I’ve wanted to tell you so many times. I love you, I love you.”

“I know,” Joe laughed, as his hips finally stilled. “I wanted to tell you too. Whenever we talked on the phone, whenever we texted, whenever we were together. I’m so happy right now, I don’t have the words for it.”

“I know what you mean,” Nicky said as he picked up his head, grinning as he dug his chin into Joe’s chest. “Joe, I want you to stay with me. Raise our child with me. That’s all I need. I’ll be the happiest person in the world if I can be with you.”

“You have me, my love,” Joe chuckled, staring dreamily down into Nicky’s eyes, running his hands through Nicky’s sweat-soaked hair.

“Good,” Nicky said, and he closed his eyes, sated from the feel of Joe around him as he drifted off to sleep.

When Nicky woke up again it was to the sound of the coffee grinder. He groaned, stretching the soreness from his body before he sat up in bed. The sheets pooled around his waist as he rubbed a hand against his eyes.

“Joe,” Nicky called out, wondering if he had imagined the events of the night before despite the sounds coming from the kitchen.

“Yes, my love?” Joe called back, the sound muffled from the distance between them. Nicky sighed and threw the covers off, standing up and shuffling over to his bedroom door so he could slip into his robe.

When he walked into the kitchen, Nicky felt a pang in his chest at the domesticity of the sight before him. Joe was wearing his grey suit trousers and had haphazardly thrown on his white shirt, but had neglected to button it, revealing a small peek at the lovely firm chest underneath it. Nicky watched as Joe flitted around the room, opening cupboards as he looked for the coffee mugs. 

“They're over the sink,” Nicky said with a smile as he stepped into the room.

“Nicky!” Joe exclaimed as he turned his head to smile at the omega. “You’re awake.”

“I am,” Nicky said as he came closer and slid his arms around Joe’s waist, resting his head against Joe’s shoulder as he hugged him tight.

“Good morning,” Joe said as he kissed Nicky’s hair. “I made some toast and coffee. That’s about the extent of my cooking skills though.”

“That sounds wonderful, Joe,” Nicky smiled as he melted further into his alpha’s embrace.

“So,” Joe said as he pulled away from Nicky and directed him to sit in one of the kitchen chairs. “How do you feel about meeting friends?”

“Sure?” Nicky said as he sat down heavily with a sigh. “Booker and Nile would love to meet you. And I guess you’re talking about Andy and Quynh?”

“Yeah,” Joe said sheepishly as he pulled out two mugs and began pouring them coffee. “I’ve given them a bit of a headache these last… well, couple of months really. They’re probably exasperated with me and eager to finally meet you.”

Nicky chuckled as he picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at a corner.

“Same here,” Nicky said wryly. “Booker’s been suspicious since the day I first met you.”

“Oh?” Joe said as he put the coffee mug down in front of Nicky, kissing him on the forehead before he sat down in front of his own plate of toast.

“Yes, well,” Nicky said with a cough. “We should probably start telling people… your family?”

“I’ll let them know,” Joe promised. “My sister’s birthday party is coming up in a few weeks, we can go then… and I suppose tell them we’re expecting. If you’re okay with that.”

“No, we should tell our families,” Nicky said thoughtfully as he bit his lip. “I’m already three months along, and your family should know before I give birth.”

Nicky still couldn’t quite believe that he was pregnant though. The idea that he might be giving birth to a child of his own felt unreal to him. He put a hand over his stomach and rubbed it slightly.

“Can I… can I feel it?” Joe asked hesitantly as he watched Nicky.

“Oh,” Nicky said in surprise, pulling his hand away with embarrassment. “You can’t really feel anything though.”

“Hmm, let me see,” Joe said as he got up and kneeled in front of Nicky, pushing his knees open with his torso and making him laugh.

Joe pulled Nicky’s robe open until it was gaping, revealing his still very flat stomach. He leaned forward to kiss his lower belly before reaching out and stroking the smooth, silky skin.

“I think it’s probably in my head,” Joe said with a smile. “But it feels a little firmer than before maybe?”

“I’ve probably gained weight,” Nicky snorted as he shook his head. “Get up you silly man.”

“No,” Joe said as he leaned up, pulling Nicky down into a kiss.

They stayed like that for some time until Joe’s knees began to hurt and he picked himself up with a groan. Nicky laughed at him as he re-tied his robe and they ate their breakfast together. The rest of the world could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you for joining me on this wild ride. Didn't expect to write anything nearly as long or as angsty for this idea, but sometimes your stories take you to strange places without you knowing how or why. 
> 
> Also thank you to all the lovely people who left kudos or commented! Also for anyone who read to the end and just enjoyed it <3


	4. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ART!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely, lovely Seul drew some art for chapter two, and I'm sharing it with everyone who liked this fic and maybe wanted something a little extra! 
> 
> I'm thinking about writing an epilogue for this fic, buuuuuuut it might take a while XD
> 
> Enjoy this in the meantime!
> 
> Also if you want to find more of Seul's work, please follow her and like her stuff!  
> [Tumblr](https://eiseul.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/luesi02)

His nearly vertical position made him imagine all the seed pouring into his womb, filling him up so thoroughly, so completely, that it would be impossible for him not to get pregnant. Nicky moaned and spasmed around Joe’s knot, legs squeezing his shoulders as he came one more time.

“Mmm, how are you feeling, habibi?” Joe purred as he leaned down to kiss him, pushing his legs forward with his shoulders and folding Nicky completely in half.

~  
“No, you were upset,” Joe said as he shook his head. “I get the feeling that there’s more going on here than you’d like to admit. But that’s okay, I can wait.”

“…okay,” Nicky said as he shifted closer and tucked his head under Joe’s chin.

They laid there, breathing each other in for what could have been minutes or hours, but at some point, Nicky fell asleep again, the emotional and mental exhaustion catching up to him and lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to thank [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire) for being very, very patient with me and handfeeding me the links to post the artwork here. 
> 
> Thank you so much T.T


End file.
